Ohana Till the End of the Line
by jlstreck
Summary: Bucky is in Hawaii when he remembers everything. Unfortunately, it appears some remnant of HYDRA has found him, and wants him back. When Bucky calls the one person he can trust, Cap has no choice but to rely on Sam's connections in Hawaii to protect his friend until he can get there. Will Five-0 step up to save Captain America's best friend? Includes full Five-0 team Grace.
1. The Call

Ohana Till the End of the Line

A Captain America / Hawaii Five-0 crossover. Set following Ultron for Cap and post 5.04 but pre- 5.07 in the Five-0 universe (aka Wo Fat isn't dead).

 **Chapter 1: The Call**

*Captain America*

"Hello. Who is this?" Steve answers the phone, frowning at the unfamiliar number.

"I remember. I remember everything." A familiar, yet unexpected voice comes through the phone. A voice that should never sound so shaken.

"Bucky?" Steve's balance falters and he finds himself steadied by Sam's hand on his shoulder.

"Steve." The voice hesitates.

"Where are you? I'll come get you." Cap's voice is rushed.

Sam remains in position, just behind him. They aren't likely to get interrupted here, but he's got Cap's back just in case. If he's judging this conversation correctly, he and Steve are about to board a jet and take off hell for leather to find Bucky. Steve will try and tell him he doesn't have to go, that this is his mission, but they both know Sam will be with him. There are very few men that command the level of respect Sam has for Steve, and he's not about to let him down.

"Hawaii, but it's not safe. They found me. I thought I was hidden here, but they found me. They want to take me back. To fix me." Bucky's voice cracks. The idea of Hydra, or whatever offshoot it is that is after him, finding him and fixing him is terrifying.

"I won't let them." Steve denies the possibility. "Not when I'm just getting you back."

"I can't fight them here. They'll either take me or I'll end up hurting innocent people, and I can't do that. Not now. I remember too much already."

Steve shudders, he can only imagine things his friend remembers. "Were exactly are you? Which island?"

"Oahu. Just outside Honolulu." Bucky answers.

"I know a guy there. Let me call him. He'll help." Sam interrupts.

"You trust him?" Steve turned to look at him, his expression a mix of hope and concern.

"Commander Steve McGarrett is as solid as they come. Navy SEAL. As bad ass as you can get without help. Yeah, I trust him."

"Then call him. Even with a jet I've we need a place to land, and it'll be hours before we can get there. Bucky could be dead or worse by then." He speaks in an urgent whisper to Sam, holding the phone away from his mouth, his shoulders slumped at the horribly idea of losing his best friend before he even has him again. Returning to the phone, Steve tries to sound confident. "Bucky, we're on our way. Sam is calling a friend he knows on the island. Is this number good? Can I call you back as soon as I know more?"

"Yeah."

"Hang in there, okay? And don't forget, I'm with you till the end of the line."

"Till the end of the line." Is the last thing he hears before the phone disconnects.

Sam is already calling the other Steve, the one he's known since before he ever met Captain Steve Rogers. He puts it on speaker and waits, hoping Steve isn't too busy off saving Hawaii.

"McGarrett." The man in question picked up on the second ring.

"Steve. It's Sam."

"Everything okay? You sound stressed."

Sam rolls his eyes at how the SEAL managed to get that out of a total of three words. "I need a favor."

"Anything." McGarrett responded immediately. "Though with the company you're keeping I'm surprised you need someone with my meager skills." Sam could tell the SEAL was concerned.

"Well, when I say I need a favor, I may actually mean Cap needs a favor." He didn't expound on which Cap, knowing McGarrett would put it together.

"What can I do? What's the situation?" The SEAL jumped straight into mission mode. If Captain America was requesting a favor, no way in hell was he going to blow it.

"Commander McGarrett, Sir. I'm sorry about the unexpected nature of our call." Cap spoke up.

"No need to apologize. No need for the formality either. Steve or McGarrett is fine."

"Thank you, Steve. Please call me … well this will get confusing." Cap looked to Sam.

"Just call him Cap. That's what the rest of us do." Sam laughed. "We'll never get anything done if we're trying to figure out which Steve we're talking about."

"So what's the mission, Cap?" McGarrett's voice brought things quickly back on track.

"Bucky Barnes." Cap hesitated, unsure how to explain.

"He's the guy you served with right? Your best friend. I heard the rumblings that he was the Winter Soldier."

Cap deflated a bit, worried that whatever the SEAL had heard about the Winter Solider would make it impossible for him to help. "Yes, but …"

"I also heard how he got that way, and that he saved you after SHIELD fell. So what's the mission?" McGarrett asked again.

"I just heard from him. First time since that all went down, and he's in trouble. Bucky made his way to Hawaii somehow. He finally remembers everything, but someone else has located him. He's afraid they're going to capture him or that there will be too much collateral damage if he tries to fight or evade. He can't …"

"He can't live with more innocent lives lost at his hands, and recapture is not an option." McGarrett provided. "He needs reinforcements until you can get here."

"Yes." Cap looked from the phone to Sam, shocked at how fast this complete stranger understood what he was asking without the need to explain.

"Sam, you have all my info. You guys give it to Bucky. Find out if he feels like he can make it to my house safely or if we need to come to him. He can contact me directly after that, but initial contact from a stranger is likely to spook him. Cap, I need to read my team in on this. We'll need their support to make sure he stays safe until you get here. I assume Sam vouched for my trustworthiness. I'm vouching for my team. These people are family. You trust me. You trust them." McGarrett didn't bother waiting for Cap to question his decision to read the rest of Five-0 in on the situation.

"We'll call Bucky and have him call you. We should be on a jet and headed your way in under an hour, in Hawaii roughly ten after that. Any idea where we can put her when we get there?"

"I'll make a call, but I should be able to get you cleared at Pearl Harbor. I'll be in touch with the info as soon as I have it." The SEAL assured them. "And Cap, I'll do everything in my power to keep him safe."

"Thank you, Sir. I mean, thank you, Steve." Cap stared at the phone for a second after the call disconnected. "Should I assume you're the source of his info?" He finally asked Sam.

"Yes. I needed someone I could trust beyond a shadow of a doubt to know what was going on if shit hit the fan." He stared at Cap, hoping he understood. "Because I knew if it did, there wasn't going to be time then to make someone understand the difference between Bucky and the Winter Soldier."

"Well it looks like your instinct may very well save him, so thank you." Steve started walking toward the hangar, knowing Sam would follow.

*Five-0*

"Guys." Steve calls as he walks out of his office, summoning the team to the bullpen. Fortunately it's been a quiet day around Five-0 headquarters, so this little unofficial assignment isn't taking them away from a major case.

"What's up, boss?" Kono picks up on the serious expression on the SEAL's face.

In just a few seconds, McGarrett has Kono, Chin, and Lou staring back at him from across the table, Danny is anchored at his side.

"I just got a call from Sam Wilson." Steve started.

"Wait. The Sam Wilson? The one with the metal wings, helped Captain America save the world a while back? That Sam Wilson?" Danny's gaping at his partner.

"Yes. We met on a mission several years ago and kept in touch." Danny starts to open his mouth again, but Steve shakes his head. "It's classified, so let's just save that line of questioning for later." When Danny's mouth shuts, Steve continues. "I'll fill you in on more soon, but for right now you just need to know we're going to help save Bucky."

"Cap's Bucky?" This time it's Kono that asks more than a bit confused.

"Yes. My phone may ring any minute and it will be him. I promise I'll tell you everything I know about what's happened to him, but I need to know if you guys are on board with this because once he calls, it's game on. We protect him until Captain America gets here with Sam, and there's no guarantee we all walk away unscathed. Anybody wants out, I just ask that you walk away now and don't repeat this conversation to anyone."

There's a chorus of "I'm in," "Of course," and "Don't ask stupid questions." from the team. They all have questions. They've all heard rumors that one of the guys Cap was fighting against was his best friend from when he was younger, the guy he'd fought beside in the Howling Commandos. Whatever questions or concerns they may have, they will table them if that call comes. McGarrett is ready to risk his life to safe this guy, and that's enough for them.

The SEAL starts briefing them on the situation and everything he knows from Sam. No one interrupts, knowing time is of the essence. It's less than ten minutes before Steve's phone rings.

"McGarrett."

"Commander, Steve told me I could call you." The voice on the phone sounds more than a little scared. Steve can't blame him for having trust issues.

"Did he tell you my team and I are going to help you out until he can get here?" The SEAL questioned.

"Yes."

"They're here with me. It okay if I put you on speaker so I don't have to repeat everything to them?" Steve keeps his voice calm. He doesn't know how long Bucky has had his memory back, or just how rattled he is right now.

"Yes, sir."

Steve sets his phone on the smart table. "Gangs all here. We'll make introductions once we've got you safe. Can you tell us where you are?" He asks even though Chin is already working on tracking his location.

"Southwest section of Kuliouou Forest Reserve. I wanted to stay away from big crowds." Bucky answered without hesitation. "I don't want to get anyone hurt."

"Neither do we. Do you have any idea how many there are in the group that's after you?" Steve wanted to get any information he could about what they were possibly heading into.

"There were three tracking me when I was in town last night. I managed to get away, but they had comms and were clearly talking with others. Steve said you know my story, which means you know they're not just going to send a team of three to come get me." Bucky sounded strained, almost as if he was trying to warn them away. "I'll understand if …"

"Don't go there soldier. We're not leaving you out there alone." The SEAL barked in his best Commander McGarrett voice. Highly trained super soldier or not, Barnes was an Army Sergeant and would respond accordingly to orders from an officer. Steve tried not to smirk when the rest of his team jumped a bit at his tone.

"Yes, sir."

"Are you safe to stay where you are until we get there?" Steve inquired. He guessed they could get there in twenty minutes.

"Yes, sir." The voice on the phone sounded less shaken now than he had.

"Good. Whatever you do, don't turn your phone off. Chin has a trace on you, so if you have to move and can't call me back he'll be able to help us find you." The Hawaiian nodded. "He's going to call you back as soon as we disconnect so he can get more info on the guys that were following you. The more we know, the better chance we have of keeping you in one piece for Cap."

"Understood, sir. I'll tell him everything I can."

"That's all we can ask, soldier. Now, hang in there and I'll be there with two of my team in about twenty minutes."

"Yes, sir." He could practically hear the salute in Bucky's voice.

Grabbing his phone from the table, Steve looked at his team. "Chin, Kono I need you guys to call him and start digging up everything you can on who these guys are and where they're at on the island. He may have shaken the tail last night, but I don't imagine they're just going to give up and leave. If we're lucky they assume he's on his own and they have time. That should mean we don't run into any issues until Cap and Sam arrive. Regardless, we need to know what we're up against. There's no way we can waltz back in here with him without raising questions, so we'll take him back to my place."

"Because you're due for more bullet induced remodeling." Danny snapped even though he knew it was the most logical plan.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Steve rolled his eyes. "Lou, I want you to follow us. Never hurts to have a second vehicle in case we need some interference."

"You got it." Grover grinned.

"Let's move." Steve disappeared into his office to grab a few things before heading for the exit, Danny and Lou on his heels. He could hear Chin's voice greeting Bucky before the door shut.

*Captain America*

"McGarrett and two of his team are headed to get him now." Sam told Cap as he joined him in the cockpit of the jet they were taking to Hawaii. "He sent the landing info too. He got us a hanger at Pearl Harbor - Hickham. Apparently he has strong connections with one of the SEAL teams there and their commanding officer was willing to pull a few strings. The SEALs will be keeping an eye on the jet for us while we're in town."

"You know you don't have to come with me. It's bad enough I let you drag Commander McGarrett and his team into this. If these guys are set on getting Bucky back, it could get real ugly real fast."

"Please tell me you don't honestly believe I'm going to just walk off this plane and send you across the country to do this one your own. Is that really what you think of me?" Sam leveled his stare at Cap, daring him to try to make him leave.

"You know that's not what I mean. I've seen enough good people get hurt, and you're supposed to be training with the new gang." He started getting ready for takeoff, both of them knowing the argument wasn't going to change anything.

"You know Natasha's going to kill you when she finds out you left her here." Sam pointed out since the new gang had come up. "Not that she'll mind having the new recruits to herself for a while, but she damned sure won't be happy that she wasn't given a chance to join us."

"Hopefully we'll be back before she has time to get too angry. She may be smaller than me, but being on her bad side scares the heck out of me."

"Imagine how I feel. I'm just human. No super strength or healing for me, so if she tries to kill me she'll probably succeed." Sam stared out the window as the aircraft started lifting off the ground. "You know, I still prefer my wings to these metal death traps."

"I'd argue, but considering I was buried under ice thanks to a plane crash, I can't say I'm the biggest fan of flying either. We do what we have to do though, no sense worrying about it." Steve shrugged.

Strapping in, the two were in the air before either felt the need to break the silence.

"So tell me more about this Commander McGarrett." Cap requested, drawing a questioning look from Sam. "I believe you when you say we can trust him; otherwise I wouldn't have put him and his team in contact with Bucky. I just think if we're about to walk into a possible fight with some HYDRA stragglers, I should know a little bit more about the people we're working with."

"Does that mean you intend to work with them to figure out who's behind the attempt to recapture him?" Sam inquired, a bit surprised that Cap was willing to bring anyone else in on it.

"Something about him being a Navy SEAL leads me to believe I won't have much of a choice on that matter, and it makes more sense to deal with the threat where it is now instead of letting them follow us back to New York and try to deal with them there."

"You might be right about McGarrett." Sam conceded. "He's no longer active duty, but he was when I met him. The man is everything you'd expect when you think of a SEAL and even more if you ask me. He is running a special task force for the governor of Hawaii. They dubbed themselves Five-0. I haven't met the team, but last I heard it was him and four others - his partner is a loud mouth detective from New Jersey, a wrongfully disgraced former HPD officer, the former head of SWAT, and the rookie. Though I think rookie stopped applying a long time ago, she was recruited right before her academy graduation, but has been with them since the team formed back in 2010. To hear McGarrett talk, she's their version of Natasha."

Steve glanced over at his friend, the expression on his face making Sam pause.

"What's with the look?"

"Honestly, I didn't know the guy existed before today, but now I really want to meet him." Cap grinned as he looked back out the windshield of the jet.

"I'm not sure if I should be happy or scared about that." Sam quirked an eye brow at Steve. "Care to elaborate on that thought?"

"From what you just said, he's got his own version of the Howling Commandos." Cap turned back, a broad smile on his face.

"Yeah I guess he does. Every bit as bad ass as your crew was too from what he says."

*Five-0*

"For a guy that could, in all likelihood, kill our entire team without breaking a sweat … well, maybe he'd break a sweat with you, he sounded more like a scared kid on the phone." Danny tried not to sound slightly terrified as Steve wove the Camaro through the fortunately light traffic.

"Like I said earlier, Cap said Bucky remembers everything now. From what I've read and what Sam has told me, he was a really good guy back in the day. He and Cap were as close as or closer than we are." Steve let that last statement hang in the air for a moment, giving Danny time to understand.

"And now he knows what he's done all these years and is scared of becoming a ruthless killer again?" Danny was starting to think he might kind of get it.

"Or of causing more people to get hurt in an effort to save himself. HYDRA wiped his memory repeatedly. If they catch him, they'll do it again." Steve didn't bother to explain the repercussions of that, knowing Danny would get it. Bucky would be left trying to fight to remember again, if he was lucky enough to retain the spark that made him remember this time.

"Then we don't let them catch him." Danny stated his as fact. "We keep him hidden until Cap and Sam get here, and then we find the punks that are tracking him and put an end to this."

"Yes." Steve replied with a sigh of relief. That wasn't what had been asked of them, but he had no intention of sending Bucky off with Cap and Sam with an active threat against his safety. He was glad his partner got it, and hoped the rest of the team did too. He guessed they would.

Danny angled himself to see Steve better from the passenger seat. "So, am I allowed to bring up the fact that when you've mentioned speaking to Sam in the past, you failed to mention exactly which Sam you meant. You are friends with a guy that helped Captain America take down a bunch of bad guys and save the world. Did you not think that little tidbit of information was worth sharing with your partner?"

"Are you done?" Steve interrupted the rant before Danny could rail at him further for withholding this bit of information. When his partner stayed silent for a moment, he tried to explain. "He prefers to stay under the radar. Guys like us aren't in it for the attention. I knew him well before all that, so to me he is just Sam. He's the guy that helped save my team in a really bad, and very classified, op." He hoped added the last bit in hopes of forestalling pressure for additional information.

"I get it." The detective sighed.

"Danny." Steve threw a sideways glance at his partner, reading the expression on his face. "Sam is a friend. Yeah he knows some classified stuff that you don't, but he's not my partner. He knows operational details, but he's not the one that knows all the messed up details of the shit storm that is my life. That's all you." The SEAL knew this little unofficial mission had a high likelihood of getting heavy, and he didn't want Danny to start worrying that it was another Nick Taylor situation.

"Is that your less than subtle attempt at telling me not to be jealous?" Danny stared up at the SEAL, a small smile on his lips.

"Did it work?"

"Kind of." Danny sounded surprised at his admission. "After last time, it's just good to know where I stand."

"I trust Sam. We've become friends over the years. You and the team, we're ohana." Pulling into a parking spot, Steve turned off the car and shifted to face Danny. "That tell you enough about where you stand?"

"That tells me everything I need to know." Danny nodded.

Both men turned their attention to the area around them. Lou had pulled in a couple of spots away, but the rest of the lot only held a few cars that obviously belonged to locals. There didn't appear to be any threat looming.

Checking his phone, Steve climbed out of the car. "Doesn't look like he's moved. He should be this way."

The other two followed behind him.

"Kono texted. She said they told him what we look like, so he shouldn't get too jumpy when we show up." Danny informed them. The idea of a less jumpy super soldier was reassuring.

Less than five minutes later, Steve stopped. "Bucky, it's McGarrett." He looked around, feeling someone's eyes on him.

"Up here." A voice responded from a nearby tree.

"You ready to get out of here?" McGarrett asked as the man many knew only as The Winter Soldier dropped from the tree. "This is Danny, and that's Lou. Why don't we head out? You'll get to know them and the other two on my team later."

"You aren't afraid of what I could do to you?" Bucky asked, taking in Steve's alert yet relaxed posture. He was used to people shying away from him, or in some cases running screaming the other direction even when he had his arm concealed.

"You are more than the things they made you do." It was Lou that answered. "You said you remember. You called Cap because you didn't want people to get hurt, so no. While I'm sure you could kill us all in a snap if you wanted to, we're not afraid."

Bucky stared at them, a spark of the hope he'd tried not to feel flickering in his eyes.

"Let's go." Steve reached out, squeezing Bucky's non-metal shoulder reassuringly.

"Why don't you take mine, and I'll follow in the Camaro?" Grover suggested, knowing there was more room for a third person in his truck, and also knowing Danny wouldn't want to split from Steve with their new guest.

Danny nodded, and Steve tossed Lou the keys.

"Don't hurt my car." Danny teased.

Making their way quickly back to the vehicles, everyone loaded up, and drove in silence for several minutes.

"Cap and Sam are on their way. Should be here in about ten hours or so." Steve noted.

"Is that all he is to you? Captain America?" Bucky sounded annoyed.

Steve met his eyes in the rear view mirror. "No, but it was suggested we call him Cap to avoid the confusion of two Steves. I've never met him, but I'm friends with Sam. He tells me Cap is one of the genuinely good guys. I'm not doing this because Captain America asked me to. We'd still be sitting here if it Sam had been the one to ask."

McGarrett knew Bucky was sizing him up. He wanted to know if he was only in this for Captain America or was he one of the real good guys. He also guessed the other man was protective of Cap based on their history.

"He'll like you." Bucky finally spoke again. "Sam told me I could trust you. I've heard about Five-0 since I got here. When I first thought someone was watching me, I was tempted to call you guys, but I wasn't sure how that would've gone. Most people that have any idea about me just thing I'm HYDRA's muscle." He sounded sad.

"Well, I've heard enough to know you were Steve Rogers's best friend long before you were HYDRA's muscle. The former was by choice. The latter was not. That's enough for me." McGarrett wanted it clear that he didn't just see Bucky as the super-soldier.

"Thanks."

Steve's phone goes off. Seeing Chin's name, he taps the screen, putting it on speaker. "We've got Bucky and you're on speaker."

"I guessed as much since his signal was moving. We got some info and are packing up to head to your place." Chin's voice filled the cab of the truck.

"Perfect. We'll meet you there." Steve tapped the screen again

"You eaten since yesterday? For that matter, when was the last time you had a decent meal?" Danny asked, receiving a hesitant shake of Bucky's head at this unexpected turn in the conversation. "Didn't think so. You look like you're half starved. I'll whip up some lunch when we get to the house. I assume you haven't gotten rid of the stuff I brought the other day?" He leveled a threatening look at Steve.

"No, Danno. Your lasagna ingredients are safe where you left them. I still don't understand why they are in my fridge instead of yours though. You realize that house you're in has a kitchen, right?"

"I do, but Grace wanted to help fix her Uncle Steve a nice homemade dinner, and you're house has the beach. Oh shit. Grace." Danny's face paled as he remembered they were letting out of school early today.

"How do you feel about kids?" Steve asked Bucky.

"Haven't been around many, but I've never minded them. Grace is your niece?"

"Danny's eleven year old daughter, but she claims me as her uncle and I protect her as if she's my own child." The tone of Steve's voice was a heavy mix of affection and warning.

"Understood. I won't hurt her, and I'll do everything in my power to protect her." A goofy grin crossed Bucky's face. "Steve loves kids. He doesn't get much chance to be around them anymore, but she'll have him wrapped around her little finger in no time."

"That seems to be a trend with the big tough ones." Danny gave McGarrett an indulgent smile. "I take it you assume we should just get her and bring her over to your place. You better hope the bad guys don't show up and decide to hurt her." His warning was directed at Steve, but he threw a look back at Bucky too.

"They'd have to get through me first." Steve looked hurt at the mere suggestion that he would let something happen to her.

"Me too." Bucky agreed.

"She's going to lose her mind meeting Cap. I hope you realize that he may even eclipse you in her eyes." Danny warned Steve.

"Yeah, but he'll leave, and I'll still be here to surf with her." The SEAL smirked. "I won't be bumped from my place for long."

Danny pulled his phone out, waiting for the person on the other end to pick up. "Kono, can you do me a favor and grab Grace on the way to Steve's? They've got a half day today. Just don't say anything about what's going on. We'll explain it to her when you get there." He paused as she spoke. "Nah, I've got that covered. I'm making lasagna." Another short pause. "You're the best. I'll tell him, and we'll see you in a bit."

"How are you going to explain my presence to your daughter?" Bucky finally asks after they drove a few miles.

"You're a friend of Cap's, there are some bad guys after you, and we're helping protect you. She knows what we do for a living, she's pretty sure her uncle here is already a secret member of the Avengers, and she's way too smart to buy any other lie I try to feed her. Sticking with the truth seems smart." Danny conceded. "I'd have them drop her off at home and ask the neighbor to watch her, but quite honestly if these guys get wind that we're involved, I'd rather her be surrounded by the team than at home unprotected."

"Were you supposed to tell us something else?" Steve inquired based on the end Danny's phone conversation.

"Just that if you talk to Cap you are to make it clear that Five-0 is not dropping this case when he arrives." The detective smirked at his partner, unsurprised with Steve's answering grin.

"What did she mean?" Bucky didn't follow as clearly as the SEAL.

"It means we're going to work with the three of you to take care of the threat." Steve explained.

"Oh." Bucky stared at the men in the front seat. They were so different from his Steve, but at the same time so much alike.

The rest of the drive was filled with random chatter, Steve and Danny trying to help Bucky relax around the two of them. They would have to get into the details of the people after him soon enough, but given that Chin and Kono had the intel there was little point in speculating while still en route.

Pulling up to the house, nothing appeared amiss, so the three climbed out of Grover's truck just as the bigger man unfolded himself from the driver's side of the Camaro.

"I forget how small that thing is." Lou griped as he tossed the keys to Danny. "Now I remember why I don't drive some fancy little car."

The four laughed as they headed toward the house. Unlocking the door and disarming the alarm, Steve stepped aside so they could enter. "It's nothing fancy, but it should do."

"I haven't exactly been spending my time in deluxe accommodations of late. Given my situation, I don't exactly have the means to check into a hotel." Bucky shrugged as he walked further into the house. "It looks like a home, and that's far more than I've had in a long time." His sad eyes met Steve's.

"Well, consider it your home until the current situation is resolved. I'm pretty sure we can squeeze you, Cap, and Sam in around here as long as somebody doesn't mind the couch." The SEAL knew they would want to avoid checking into a hotel and drawing attention while they were trying to figure out what was going on. Taking a long look at Bucky now that they weren't concerned with being out in the open, Steve could see his clothes were dirty. The long sleeve shirt he wore in an effort to hide his metal arm was worn and barely holding together. "Come on. I'll show you where you can get cleaned up, and find you a change of clothes. You're about my size so it shouldn't be hard."

Steve led Bucky up the stairs and toward his room. Disappearing into the closet, he reappeared with pair of Navy sweats and a t-shirt.

"You're going to meet Chin, Kono, and Grace in a few minutes. We're all ohana … family … here. None of us have been through anything like you have, but we've had our fair share of rough times and saved each other's asses more times that some of us would care to admit. What Lou said earlier, what I said on the way here, we meant that. You're on our island trying to find yourself and find some peace. I get that and I respect that. What I don't respect is a bunch of HYDRA jack asses trying to take that away from you." He watched Bucky's expression as he spoke. "The point is, I know it's hard, but you don't have to look like someone is either going to attack or run screaming. We're pretty good with messed up. Hell, my nemesis is probably due to pop up with his latest attempt to finish me off soon."

Bucky laughed, thinking Steve was joking in an effort to help him relax. "You have a strange sense of humor Commander."

"I do, but I'm actually not joking on that one. Wo Fat's been trying to finish me off for several years now. Every time we manage to catch him he manages to get free. I'm pretty sure he's just biding his time until his next attempt."

"I'm sorry." Bucky looked at him, seeming to get that in some way Steve understood what it felt like to be hunted.

"Don't be. You're not the one trying to kill me." The SEAL stepped around him to the bathroom. Pulling out a washrag and towel he handed them over. "Make yourself at home, and get cleaned up. The others will probably be here by the time you're done, but just come on down."

"Thanks."

Steve headed for the bedroom door, shutting it behind him to give Bucky some privacy. Pulling out his cell, he decided to call Sam. They'd be in the air, but he was willing to bet their fancy jet didn't restrict cell usage.

"McGarrett. Do you have him?" Sam skips the small talk when he answers.

"Yes. We're at my house. He's just getting cleaned up. Chin and Kono are on the way with intel on the threat. I'll send you anything I can before you get here. There should be a car at your disposal when you land. Just come straight here, don't worry about the time." Steve answered.

"How is he?" This time it's Cap that speaks.

"Rattled, but in one piece. Looks like he hasn't had a full night's sleep or a decent meal in far too long, but Danny's already working on fixing that. I hope he likes lasagna."

"Bucky was never one to get picky about food, so I'm sure he won't complain." Cap's voice held a hint of a smile. "Commander, are you sure you and your team want to get in the middle of this. You can hand off whatever information your team finds and walk away. I can't ask you to continue to put yourselves at risk once we're there. It's our mess to clean up."

"Unless these guys have managed to make it off the island by the time you get here, we'll be involved until the situation is resolved. You may know more about HYDRA than we do, but we know the island better than you. If your goal is to remove the threat and keep Bucky safe, your best course of action includes Five-0." Steve wasn't going to back down. "My team has already made it clear that they have no intention of just handing Bucky and the information over and walking away."

"Can't say I'm surprised, but you understand I had to try." Cap conceded.

Hearing car doors slamming outside, Steve headed down as he wrapped up the call with Cap and Sam. Shoving the phone in his pocket, he made it to the landing just in time to see Grace step inside.

"Uncle Steve! Is everything okay? Auntie Kono wouldn't tell me anything." She ran toward the SEAL, wrapping her arms tight around his waist.

"It's okay, Gracie. We're all okay. Danno's probably in the kitchen working on the lasagna." Steve reassured her.

"Yes, and if you want to eat at a reasonable time, I have to stay that way." Danny's voice echoed from around the corner, prompting Steve and Grace to step that direction. "Why don't you take her in your office and fill in her on the appropriate details while I work on this."

Steve nodded, keeping an arm around Grace's shoulders as he led her to the other room.

"What's going on, Uncle Steve?" She leveled a look at him that reminded him so much of her father.

"You remember me telling you the story about Captain America's best friend?" Steve was thankful he'd told her all about the Howling Commandos before.

"You mean Bucky? The one that died." Grace sat in his desk chair, staring at him as he leaned against the bookshelf.

"They thought he did. It turns out that some bad people found him. They did some stuff to him, made him more like Cap, and used metal to replace the arm he lost in the fall. They also did a lot of really bad things to him." Steve tried to explain carefully without scaring her too much.

"Is he okay? Did he get away from them?" She asked.

"A lot of stuff happened. They made him forget who he was and who Cap was. Anyway, the important thing is, he started remembering so he came here to Hawaii to try to give himself a chance to remember everything. Unfortunately, the bad guys found him and are trying to take him back."

"Are you going to stop them?" Grace watched him.

"Yes." He stepped forward, squatting down by her chair. "Gracie, my friend Sam and Cap are on their way here, but they called earlier and asked us to keep an eye on him. Bucky's here now, and they're going to be here later this evening."

"Are you going to take care of the bad guys so they can't hurt him again?" Grace asked, watching as he nodded. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Steve heard footsteps on the stairs, and called out. "Bucky, can you come here a moment?" He gave Grace a reassuring smile as they listened to the approaching footsteps.

"Yes, sir." Bucky stepped into the office, freezing the second he spotted the young woman in the chair.

"It's okay. Bucky, this is Grace." Steve motioned for him to come closer, watching Grace take in the unfamiliar man. The SEAL was immensely proud of her. She showed no signs of fear faced with this stranger. He stepped back as she rose from her chair, rounding the desk, and coming to stand in front of the Winter Soldier.

"It's nice to meet you, Bucky." She extended a hand to him.

Steve watched as the other man accepted her hand, noticing the dampness in his eyes at this small gesture. Grace must have noticed too, because instead of pulling back, she wrapped her arms around Bucky's waist, giving him a hug that McGarrett knew had the power to fix a great many things.

"It's okay. Uncle Steve, my Danno, and the team will make sure you're safe."

Bucky looked to Steve, arms still hanging at his side, clearly unsure what to do. McGarrett nodded, a silent okay for him to return her hug.

"Thank you, Grace. It's nice to meet you too." Bucky's eyes were locked on Steve as he spoke to Danny's daughter. The last time he felt any form of simple affection was before he fell off the train.

"Gracie, can you go see if Danno needs a hand with lunch?" The SEAL didn't want to overload Bucky with too much hugging too soon.

"Sure thing." She threw him a wink that Bucky couldn't see before heading to the door.

"Can you send Chin and Kono in too?" He smiled at her as she nodded and headed out the door.

"Is … does …. I …" Bucky couldn't seem to land on a sentence.

"She takes after her father. All heart and loyalty. She was only seven when she met me. A tiny little thing with a smile bright enough to blind you, and a personality to match her father's. I was not exactly kid friendly back then, but she just plowed her way right into my life and set up camp. Danny accuses me of trying to collect broken people and fix them, and he probably has a point. I'm just not sure he realizes that his little girl helped put me back together." It wasn't hard to imagine what was running through his head.

"Thank you. Thank you for letting me meet her." Bucky's words were genuine, the look in his eyes giving away how unexpected the simple kindness of human touch was.

"We're a pretty tight knit group, so don't let it alarm you if you end up getting touched a lot. Personal space became a thing of the past somewhere along the way. We're all pretty used to being in each other's space all the time." McGarrett warned him right before Kono and Chin barreled into the room.

Kono strode right up to Steve, giving him a quick hug. "Danny said everything went smooth. No unwelcome surprises." She seemed to be giving him a once over to make sure before turning around to face their guest. "I'm Kono. It's nice to meet you."

"Bucky." He extended a hand toward her, trying not to flinch when she accepted but then pulled him into a hug.

"Relax brah. You just look like you could use a hug or thirty to help you readjust." She spoke just above a whisper, her mouth hovering only a couple of inches from his ear.

When she finally released him, Chin stepped forward, offering his hand. "I won't make it awkward by going for a hug just yet." He shook Bucky's hand, reaching up to clap him on the shoulder before positioning himself so he could see both Steve and Bucky. "I sent you the files on the three. We were able to get surprisingly clear pictures of them from some security cameras. They arrived on the island about a week ago, traveling with seven others. They don't appear to be very concerned with staying under the radar. They're staying at the Hilton, went back there after they lost him, and don't appear to have left the property since then."

Bucky looked surprised at how much Chin knew already.

"My guess is Cap will recognize some of these faces once you send them over to him." Kono chimed in, watching as Steve fiddled with his phone, sending the information to Sam and Cap. "They don't appear to be in any rush, and didn't appear to be too rattled they lost him yesterday."

"Probably enjoying a mini-vacation in paradise while they bide their time." Steve grumbled, unhappy that a team of at least ten HYDRA agents were lurking around his island. "As much as I'd love to charge in there and take 'em all out, it's probably best that way wait for the other two to get here."

The three others nodded. For all that China and Kono knew McGarrett hated waiting, they were very glad he was showing restraint this time around.

Steve looked at Bucky and then back at the members of his team. "Can you two give us a minute?"

"Sure, boss." Kono walked by Bucky on her way out, giving his forearm a quick squeeze. Chin just clapped him on the shoulder as he followed her out of the room.

Watching until the door closed behind then, Steve turned his attention to the Winter Soldier. Bucky eyed him cautiously, a hint of fear in his eyes.

"No need to look like you're about to go in front of the firing squad. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. I trust everyone out there with my life, but none of them are military. You, me, Cap, Sam, we've all got that in common, even if your particular experiences are far from the norm. Sam's told me a good bit about you, both from your time with Steve before and what they've been able to learn about what happened to you. I know it's only recently that you've recovered your memory." Steve sat down in the desk chair, gesturing for Bucky to take the nearby seat. "As Danny likes to remind me, loudly and often, it's important to talk about all the shit that happened. I know you don't really know me, but just know you can talk to me if you need to. I won't judge you for the things you've endured and the things you done when you were under their control."

Bucky leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. "That's the part I wish I could forget. Killing never bothered me when I was in the Army or when I was working with Steve and the team, but the things HYDRA made me do. I killed innocent people, good people, without an ounce of remorse or a second of hesitation. I tried to kill Steve, the one person I swore I'd always protect."

"But you didn't." McGarrett interrupted him.

"But I tried."

"And then you saved him. Even after they erased your memory, he managed to trigger something in you that made you stop." The SEAL reminded him, glad Sam had divulged so much of the story.

"Did Sam tell you what Steve said? Did he even know?"

"I'm with you till the end of the line." McGarrett met his eyes, the words soft but he knew the other man heard them.

"It seems weird that one sentence can mean so much." Bucky admitted, remembering all the times he said it, and just want it meant to him and his best friend. "How can he forgive me after everything I've done?"

"You'll have to ask him that question, but I imagine it's going to be even easier for him than it is for me to sit here and see you as the good soldier you were, as the good man you are, instead of what they tried to create." Steve's eyes misted just a bit as he continued. "That one sentence between the pair of you is no different than one word between my team and me."

"One word?" Bucky asked.

"Ohana. It means family." Steve's eyes drifted to the door, to the part of the house where he knew his ohana was. "We've gone to some crazy lengths to save each other, to keep our little family whole. Sometimes people question it, and all we can say to explain is that we're ohana. Just like that sentence between the two of you is filled with a dozen meanings, with hundreds of moments of shared history, with all the good and the bad that's happened, ohana is the same for us."

The pair sit in silence for several moments. McGarrett can see Bucky is thinking about what he's said. His fear that Rogers won't be able to forgive him warring with Steve's assurances that he will. When Bucky nods, seeming to have made up his mind about whatever it is he was trying to decide, he leans back into his chair.

"Judging from your face, Commander, you have more to say."

"You've heard what we've said here. You know we aren't planning on letting the HYDRA agents just disappear. You called Cap because you didn't want to fight them. I need to know if that holds or if you're going to be able to help us put an end to the situation." McGarrett watches him closely, assessing his reaction.

"I told Cap I didn't want to fight them off alone. I wouldn't be able to contain them on my own and there was too much at stake. Both my life and the life of the innocent civilians. Don't have any doubt that I will stand and fight with you when the time comes. Your guy said there were at least ten of them. There may be more, but with all of us working together I have no doubt we can take them."

"Good." Steve nodded. "We'll figure out the plan once they get here. We can't do it at the Hilton without a high risk of unnecessary casualties and ton of collateral damage. We're going to have to draw them out somehow."

"I don't mind being the bait, if you just tell me where we need to get them." Bucky responded immediately. "Just be warned that Cap might object to that idea. He'll be wrong. It is the best way to do it, but he's still likely to lose his shit when the suggestion comes up."

"Can't blame him. He's just getting you back. He's not going to want to lose you already." McGarrett rose from the chair, heading toward the door. "What do you say we join the team? They'll coming looking for us before long."

"Is the hugging going to be a thing?" Bucky asked as he followed.

"Probably, but don't let it bother you. They do it to me too. Just don't let all the hugging fool you, if you hurt her ohana she'll tear you to pieces." Steve snickered, making Bucky's eyes widen.

"Do you mean Grace or Kono?" His voice was a bit squeaky as he asked.

"Both. They may both be small and one may only be eleven, but you really don't want to get on their bad side."

*~*OTTEOTL*~*

A/N: Please take a few seconds to leave a review.


	2. The Things We Do

**Ohana Till the End of the Line**

A/N: Warning - Feels ahead

 **Chapter 2: The Things We Do**

A Captain America / Hawaii Five-0 crossover. Set following Ultron for Cap and post 5.04 but pre- 5.07 in the Five-0 universe (aka Wo Fat isn't dead).

*Captain America*

"You ever been to Hawaii before?" Sam inquired as they drew closer to their destination.

"No. I"m afraid in all my travels, the Army and SHIELD never saw fit to send me here. They seemed to err more on the side of cold European and Asian locations."

"Yeah, they never thought I needed a tropical vacation either. Too bad this one isn't a recreational visit." Sam watched his friend, could see the lines of worry etched in his forehead. "You know after saving the world from Ultron, saving Bucky from handful of HYDRA goons should be a walk in the park, right?"

Cap's head swung around, a startled expression on his face. He hadn't thought Sam would notice his concern. He mentally chided himself at the idea that man who was so willing to follow him into danger, despite their relatively short and somewhat unlikely friendship, would miss anything. "Theoretically, this should be easier than facing Nat's wrath when she finds out we left her behind." He tried to relax, forcing a bit of a laugh. Despite McGarrett's assurances he still worried how the reunion with Bucky would go.

"Cap, he called you. He called you when he was in trouble and needed help. What does that tell you?"

"That he remembers me." Steve gave the most obvious answer, turning back to stare out of the craft's windshield.

"It tells you that he remembers he can trust you, that he knows you'll be with him till the end of the line." Sam tried not to sound exasperated at Steve's nervousness. He understood the reason for it, but hated to see Captain America, the normally confident leader of the Avengers, so unsure of what he was heading into.

"Thanks." Cap didn't turn this time, but a small smile spread across his face at the reminder.

Following the directions McGarrett gave them, they quickly spotted the small group of uniformed men directing them for landing. Following the signals, they found themselves tucked inside a hanger in short order. Grabbing their gear, Cap's shield carefully affixed to his bag, the two headed out the back of the jet to meet with welcoming party.

"Captain, Commander Wade Gutches. These fine gentlemen," he gestured to the men standing several paces behind him, "are SEAL Team 9."

Steve shook his offered hand. "Please just call me Cap. This is Sam Wilson." He waited as Sam stepped forward, greeting the leader of the SEAL team. "I hope we aren't keeping you from more important matters."

"Not at all. We've just been doing some training. We've got a history with McGarrett, so when he calls we're happy to help. Officially or otherwise." Wade turned to his guys before facing Cap and Sam again, lowering his voice to a stage whisper. "These boys don't get excited about too many things, but they might have been a bit more excited than usual when he mentioned you."

Steve laughed. While the notoriety sometimes bothered him, he'd long since come to terms with the idea that he was important to those in the military. He missed being able to walk down a street without being recognized, but for kids or military he would never begrudge the time it took to meet them. "Tell your men I'd like to meet each of them before I leave for the mainland. I assume Steve told you we may be here a few days."

Wade gave him a broad smile in response to his words. "Yes, he did. I already told McGarrett, but you guys call us if you need extra back up. And thank you for offering to meet the guys, it's not every day they get to meet a hero like you."

Steve shook his head. "It's my pleasure, but I believe it will be me meeting the true heroes. I have nothing but the deepest respect for what the SEALs do." Steve said a bit louder than necessary, knowing the rest of the team would be able to hear him. The smiles and nods he received in return told him they did. "Hopefully it won't come to needing to call you in, but it is always good to know the option is available. I'm sure McGarrett or I will be in touch when we have a better handle on the situation."

"Now, I don't know the details of the situation, but I was told you'd want to get on your way once you landed. I hope you don't mind driving a truck. I thought sending you in mine would be a bit less red tape and questions than sending you in an official vehicle. Less suspicious looking too, depending on where you find yourself." He handed Cap the keys to his rather large pickup truck. "She's got a full tank of gas and GPS. McGarrett's address is already programmed in and ready for you to go."

"Thank you, sir. I'll do my best to bring her back in one piece."

"You do that." The SEAL commander gave him a crooked grin as Cap and Sam tossed their bags into the truck before climbing in and heading toward McGarrett's.

In route Sam fired off a text letting Steve know they were on the way. Though he imagined the SEAL knew what Commander Gutches's truck looked like, he didn't want to show up and freak them all out. They'd made good time to Hawaii and it was just after nine in the evening.

Pulling in amid the small collection of vehicles in the driveway, it was clear Steve's team had stayed around. Sam looked up to see the SEAL heading around the corner of the house toward him. Jumping out of the truck, he strode forward to meet his friend.

"McGarrett, it's good to see you." The pair embraced in a quick hug.

"You too. I was starting to think you were never going to take me up on the offer to come visit paradise." Steve teased him as they turned to greet Cap.

"Commander, I apologize …"

"Can it, Cap. My team will eat you for lunch if you start apologizing for bringing us on in this. I may not see Sam often, but he earned his spot in my ohana, and Bucky is part of yours. We do what we need to for family." Steve extended a hand toward Cap, hoping the other man would accept that explanation. "And please, call me Steve. You start calling me Commander and Danny will never let me hear the end of it."

"Thank you, Steve." Cap chanced a sideways glance to Sam, but noticed his friend seemed completely non-plussed by the SEAL's words.

"I imagine you'd like to get inside. Bucky just dozed off on the couch, so I thought I'd come meet you out here." Steve turned toward the house, not missing the look from Cap. "We offered him a bed, but he wanted to wait for you to get here. I don't think he counted on the affect of Grace's voice reading Harry Potter." The SEAL grinned as he opened the door for them.

Steve froze at the sight that met him. His best friend was curled up on the couch wearing what he imagined were some of McGarrett's clothes. Sitting on the floor near his head was a young woman he guessed must be Grace, her gentle voice reading from the book propped against her knee. Hearing noise at the door, the girl looked up, meeting McGarrett's eyes. When her eyes drifted to him, Cap couldn't help smiling back at her enthusiastic grin, trying not to laugh as she held a finger up gesturing for him to be quiet.

Cap continued to watch as Grace looked to make sure Bucky was still sleeping soundly before quietly closing the book, and rising from the floor. She grabbed a folded blanket from the back of the couch, shaking it open before spreading it over his friend's sleeping form. Only then did the girl approach them, stopping first to wrap an arm around McGarrett's waist.

"Cap, Sam, this is Grace. She's my partners daughter."

Cap knelt down, putting him a few inches shorter than the girl. "It's nice to meet you Grace." He watched as she looked up to McGarrett, getting a nod from him before she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Cap's neck.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm glad you came for Bucky. He misses you." Her words were whispered against his ear, making him blink back tears.

"It looks like you've been taking good care of him." Cap leaned back slightly to look into her eyes. "Thank you."

A quiet moan from the coach interrupted their exchange, and Cap was surprised when Grace immediately rushed over, picking the book back up, and hurried to find her place and begin reading again. She smiled at them as her voice seemed to calm Bucky almost instantly.

"Why don't we step into the kitchen. I know you want to talk to him, but he's exhausted and a bit malnourished at the moment. He needs the rest." McGarrett gestured for the others to follow him. "The rest of the team is out on the lanai. We can join them shortly." Steve stopped by the kitchen island, reaching to poor a glass of water from the pitcher sitting atop it. "Help yourself. If you're hungry there's some lasagna and pizza left over from earlier."

Both men started to decline, but Sam's stomach growled, making McGarrett laugh. "Fine. I might be hungry."

"I could eat." Cap admitted too. He watched as McGarrett pulled things out of the fridge and grabbed plates, letting the pair of them decide what looked appealing. "So what's the story here?" McGarrett arched an eyebrow at him. "I guess this just wasn't want I expected to find."

The SEAL laughed quietly, shaking his head. "No. I imagine it wasn't. The short answer is, after almost ten hours with us I think he's feeling a bit like he fits in around here. The long answer entails a detailed history of my team." He glanced to Sam, getting a quick nod. "Which it appears Sam has given you in some measure. They trust me, so when I explained his story they welcomed him with open arms. I should warn you, Kono and Grace are quite attached to him, do anything to upset him and you'll be in the unenviable position of facing the wrath of both of them."

"I'll be sure to remember that." Cap grinned as he stuck a plate full of food in the microwave. "I'm a bit surprised to find Danny's daughter alone with him. Wasn't he worried."

"Oh he was worried, but given the circumstances, protected with us seemed safer than unprotected at his house. He hovered close for a while, but it didn't take long to realize that Bucky wasn't going to do anything to hurt her. They've been almost inseparable since lunch." Steve chuckled at Cap's expression. "Grace is good with broken people. I've had my own share of PTSD related issues, and she has an innate ability to help me calm down when they strike. Her dad does it by ranting at me until I'm firmly planted in the present. She does it by talking, sometimes just about anything, other times by reading, and lots of hugs."

"Wow." Cap wasn't sure what else to say. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I half expected to get here and find him locked up in a back room by himself. I knew you'd keep him physically safe, but I had no expectation that you would all go this far."

"Given your experience, I can't say I blame you for those assumptions. Had Sam not told me so much of Bucky's history beforehand, we might have been tempted to do just that. That might have lasted about as long as it took to bring him here. I have no doubt he's lethal, but the man we retrieved today is scared and lonely. Locking him in a room by himself would have done more harm than good." Steve explained.

A single pair of footsteps approaching from the door to the lanai interrupted their conversation.

"Am I intruding?" Danny asked as he appeared around the corner.

"You must be Detective Williams." Sam stepped forward to greet him. "Sam Wilson. Steve's told me a lot about you."

"Just call me Danny." The Jersey native's eyes flicked up to his partner's. "And depending on what he said, please don't hold it against me."

"Nah. It was all good. I have no doubt you have your hands full keeping up with that maniac." Sam laughed.

Danny grinned, turning to face Steve, a hand flailing as he spoke. "See, even he thinks you're a maniac!" Cap's laughter at the scene drew Danny's attention. "Sorry about that, it's just not every day I find someone willing to agree with me on that point when he's giving them his 'I'll kill you with my bare hands if you say a word' look."

Cap watched as McGarrett laughed at his partner. He was glad Sam had warned him about the pair, or he would have been alarmed at the bickering between partners. "No need to apologize. It's a pleasure to meet you, Detective … Danny. I understand I have you to thank for the lovely young lady that seems to be working miracles with my best friend."

"She's the best thing I've ever done. She's had a good bit of practice handling her Uncle Steve, and once she sets her mind to something even I'm not brave enough to stop her. By the time she heard the edited version of what had happened to him from Steve and met Bucky, she came in to help me with lunch and announced she was going to help him feel better." Danny's eyes drifted in the direction of the living room, even though he couldn't see her from where he stood. "I don't think he knew what to think at first, but she works fast. By the end of lunch she had him wrapped around her little finger."

"Well I can't tell you how much it means to me to see him so well cared for." Cap wasn't sure there were enough words to describe how he felt about the situation.

"I think Bucky may have broken the record for speed to becoming part of our ohana." Danny commented, wondering if Sam and Cap understood just what that meant.

Everyone's eyes were on Cap, but they still barely heard the muttered "I'm with you till the end of the line."

"Exactly." Danny answered, clapping Cap on the shoulder as he passed by to refill his glass of water. "You ready to meet the rest of the crew. I promise to try to make Kono contain her excitement."

"You think that's possible?" Steve questioned.

"I never said I would succeed, just that I would try." Danny turned back to Cap. "She's like a miniature him, which actually make her even scarier because you don't see it coming."

Cap's eyes widened as he followed the other three toward the door. McGarrett slowed his pace until Cap was walking by his side. "Don't let him scare you. You're one of the good guys, so she's no threat to you. Unless you upset Bucky, then the earlier warning applies."

Stepping outside, Cap found Sam already introducing himself to the others, clearly at ease with this group having doubtless heard stories directly from McGarrett. He could quickly tell this was a group used to working close together as they seemed to move around each other with an ease that spoke of many hours of practice.

"That's Chin Ho Kelly." Steve pointed to the man currently shaking Sam's hand. "He trained under my father when he first joined HPD. The spitfire beside him is his cousin, Kono Kalakaua."

Cap watched the two. Kono had a slight build, but she stood a good six inches above Natasha's petite height. He imagined the two of them would get along well. "I bet Nat would love to meet her." He noted without thinking, earning a smirk from McGarrett.

"I have no doubt the feeling would be mutual. I'm a bit surprised she isn't with you, actually."

"She was out when we got the call. I suspect she'll be getting back to HQ soon, and I'll hear from her about my going off without her. At least I brought Sam with me. That'll protect me a bit." Cap shrugged at Steve, somehow knowing the SEAL would understand.

"Well, she's welcome if she decides to show up. Anyway, the big guy in the back is Lou Grover. Former SWAT, but a great guy." The man in question must have heard McGarrett's words, as he slipped around the others to join then.

"I'll take that as high praise given our beginning." Lou smacked Steve on the shoulder. He stood only about 4 inches above McGarrett and Cap, but his sheer size made it feel like more.

"Yeah, you and Danny can commiserate over that later." Steve rolled his eyes at the larger man. "I'd introduce you," he looked at Cap, "but it seems rather pointless."

"Lou, it's nice to meet you." Cap extended a hand in greeting. "I do believe you might manage to make Thor look small."

Grover laughed, accepting the offered hand. "Given the things that seem to happen when he's around, pardon me if I don't sound enthused about the prospect of meeting him and testing that theory."

"Understandable." Cap laughed.

"Aloha, Cap. Welcome to Hawaii." Chin stepped forward. "You too, Sam."

*#* OHANA *#*

Grace continued reading as Bucky began shifting on the couch. She didn't want to do anything to startle him until he was fully aware of his surroundings. Hearing the small, frightened gasp, she looked up from the book and found him on his back, eyes frantically taking in his surroundings.

"Bucky. It's okay. You're in Hawaii. You're safe with Uncle Steve and his team." Grace's whispered words seemed to take the edge off. "You just fell asleep while I was reading."

"I'm sorry, Grace. I guess I don't make a very good audience." He sat up slowly, frowning. "I hope I didn't miss much. I really liked the story."

"Don't worry, I marked where you fell asleep so we can start over there." She smiled up at him. "Your Steve and Sam got here a little bit ago. He looked so happy to see you, but I wouldn't let him wake you up."

Part of Bucky wanted to run and find his best friend, but part of him was scared. "I have to leave with him when he goes back, don't I?" He wasn't sure why it was so easy to talk to the young woman next to him, but he knew he could.

"He can't force you." Grace argued.

"He could if he wanted to. I've done a lot of bad things, and it would only be fair if he expected me to pay for them." He was surprised when he felt Grace's head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't come all this way for that. You're his best friend. I'd guess he just wants you back and happy."

"Thanks. I guess I should go say hi." He pushed off the floor, turning to offer her a hand up. "You'll come with me, right?"

"Of course." She accepted his hand, hating the look in his eyes. He reminded her so much of her Uncle Steve in the very early days.

Leading him toward the lanai where everyone was, Grace stepped out first, her hand still tucked in his. Everyone's eyes immediately settled on them, Captain America spinning around to face them. The super hero took one step forward before freezing in place. Grace guessed he could see how scared Bucky was. Knowing it was safe, she pulled him forward.

"Bucky." Cap's voice cracked as he spoke, unable to contain everything he felt at seeing the man standing in front of him. This was different than looking into the eyes of the Winter Soldier. These were Bucky's eyes, bright with unshed tears, and full of fear. Fear of him, and that broke Steve's heart.

"I think we're going to clear out." Chin's voice preceded the sound of people scrambling to leave. "I'm assuming you guys are good for the evening, and we'll be back before lunch to iron out the rest of the plan." Kono and Grover followed Chin toward the house.

Grabbing a three unopened beers, Steve pushed Danny and Sam toward the water. "We're just gonna go down the beach a bit. Grace, feel free to join us at any time."

She nodded, but stayed in place as she felt Bucky's hand tremble slightly around hers. Grace knew he was safe with Captain America, but she wasn't going to leave his side until he was ready. Her father, uncle, and Sam removed from the situation, it was just the three of them now. Her eyes shifted back to Cap's, trying to read his expression. It was pretty clear he didn't know what to do now. The best friend he'd dropped everything and flown ten hours to help rescue was hiding behind an eleven year old girl half terrified of him.

"Are we going to stand here all night or should we sit down?" Grace tugged Bucky toward a pair of the empty chairs, guiding him toward one that near a chair that Cap could take. Steve looked at her, seemed to understand and pulled his seat just a bit closer facing Bucky.

Steve and Bucky sat in total silence, staring at each other for a good two minutes. Grace was tempted to roll her eyes and sigh, but she managed to sit perfectly still and watch instead. Bucky still hadn't let go of her hand.

"Steve." Bucky's voice trembled.

Cap slipped out of the chair, onto his knees, and pulled the best friend he'd thought was dead into a crushing hug. Bucky tensed at the initial contact, this hug was so much more confining than those from Kono and Grace, but after several long seconds, he dropped Grace's hand and wrapped his arms around Steve. Catching Cap's tear filled eyes, the young woman gave a small smile before slipping out of her chair and heading after the other men.

"I'm so sorry, Steve. I almost killed you."

"Ssshhh. It's okay. That wasn't you." Cap sobbed into Bucky's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're back. When I first saw you on that rooftop … I was so confused. I was supposed to stop you, but I recognized you. I knew it was you. I'm so sorry I didn't save you before. We thought you were dead. I shouldn't have let them make me give up searching. I should have found you. I should have protected you."

Bucky pulled away slightly, leaning back in the chair so he could see Steve's face. Cap reached back, pulling his chair closer, not quite ready to be more than an arms length away.

"I never blamed you. There was no reason to think I survived that fall, and you had so many more lives to save than just mine." Bucky leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"But none of them were as important to me. I was supposed to be with you till the end of the line, and when you needed me most I wasn't." Steve's head fell into his hands, guilt and shame and letting HYDRA get ahold of his best friend filling him.

"You'd already saved me once. Yeah I could've done without all the shi … crap they did to me, but if it weren't for that I really would be dead or close to it by now. Then who'd keep you out of trouble?" Bucky reached out, tugging at Steve's wrist. "Don't try to turn this into some diatribe about all the ways you failed me. That's bull and you know it."

"I guess. I'm really glad you're back. We'll take care of the threat here, and then we can go back to base and you settled in. It'll be nice to have you back." Steve started rambling a bit. "You look tired. McGarrett was right. You need a few weeks worth of good meals and a bunch of sleep. We can talk more tomorrow when we've both had a chance to sleep some."

"Okay." Bucky was quiet again. Steve wanted to ask if he'd said something, but he was afraid of pushing too hard to fast. Instead they meandered toward the water to find the others. They didn't go far before McGarrett spotted them and lead the others to meet them.

"I know we've got a plan to figure out, but I think we might have better luck if everyone is actually awake for that. I've got three spare rooms, a couch, and a few sleeping bags." McGarrett started.

"We're staying, aren't we?" Grace looked up at her father.

"Yeah." Danno turned to Steve. "Care if I just crash with you?" He'd done stranger things than pass out in bed with his best friend.

"That's fine. Bed's plenty big." The SEAL agreed.

"Grace and Bucky should each have a room." Cap added, and watched as they both started to argue. "No. That's not negotiable. The only lady in the house gets a bed, and you," he pointed at Bucky, "look like you haven't slept on a real bed in months."

McGarrett nodded in agreement.

"Sam, you take the other bedroom. I'll take the couch. It looked perfectly comfortable, and if it's not at least my body won't feel the affects as long as you."

"That's right. Rub your super soldier body in my face." All the men snickered at his words. "Not what I meant. Need I remind you there are young, impressionable ears present."

Grace snorted. "You underestimate sixth graders." She looked a bit sheepish at the expression on Danny, Bucky, and both Steve's faces even as Sam's jaw dropped.

"That's it. We're going to seriously consider home school." McGarrett responded, glaring at Danny as if it was his fault. "Gracie, any boys try anything with you and I'll kill 'em. Got that?"

"Yes, Uncle Steve."

"I'll help." Bucky, Cap, and Sam all offered. Two of them had just met her, but based on the magic she'd worked with Bucky already, they were willing.

"I'm never going to date, am I?" Grace huffed and walked off toward the house.

"Not until you're thirty." Danny called after her with a laugh.

"And only after they've been thoroughly vetted." Steve added too quietly for her to hear.

"She's an amazing young lady." Bucky spoke up again. "Thank you for letting her spend time with me."

"You looked like you could use a friend, or maybe a few. I figure if she can handle this one," he elbowed McGarrett in the ribs as they followed after Grace, "she can handle you."

"Still, thank you. Both of you. You … I …"

"Bucky, we get it. We talked about this earlier." McGarrett reached out, squeezing his shoulder. "I think we could all use a good night's sleep before we try to do anything else."

Heading into the house, Steve gave Cap and Sam a quick tour so they'd know where to find things. "Feel free to get anything you need from the kitchen or watch tv or whatever else if you wake up before the rest of us. I usually go for a swim in the morning, so don't worry if you hear the door open early."

"By early he means at an hour that most humans find repulsive." Danny fussed.

"Says the civilian to three military guys." Sam laughed at him. "We'll do our best not to attack you in your own house, Steve. Thanks for the warning though."

Grace appeared back in the living room before they all split out, coming to collect her hugs. Despite how fast she was growing up, she hadn't outgrown hugs from her Danno and Uncle Steve. Bucky looked surprised when she stopped in front of him, wrapping her arms right around his middle.

"We can read more tomorrow." She whispered when he leaned down to return the hug. He nodded in silent response before letting her go, and watching her climb up the stairs.

Everyone headed to their respective beds without further discussion. It had been a busy day, and for Cap and Sam it felt much later than it was in Hawaii.

*#* OHANA *#*

"Ms. Grace?" Cap approached the chair on the beach where Danny's daughter sat. She looked up, giving him a shy smile. "Would it be okay if I joined you?"

"Of course." She gestured to the neighboring chair, waiting for him to sit. "Are you going to take Bucky back with you?"

"I expect so." He was surprised at her direct question, and curious what might have prompted it. "Why do you ask?"

"I think he's afraid he'll disappoint you if he doesn't go." She watched him, brown eyes locked on his blue, trying to gauge his reaction. "I know I'm just a kid, but …"

"No, Grace. You may be the youngest person here, but that doesn't discount your observations or opinions. I know this is the first time you and I have really talked since I showed up, but it's clear you've done a great deal to help him. I think that entitles you to tell me what you think and why." Cap stayed focused on her, hoping she knew he was serious. Given the bond she and Bucky were already forming, he knew he'd be an idiot to discount her statement.

"Bucky misses you now that he remembers. That much is obvious. You're his best friend, and he wants to make you happy, but he's not ready to face an entire base of SHIELD agents, or whatever they are now. Still, he'll convince himself it is the right thing to do because you came all the way out here for him. He'll do his best to convince you and everybody else that he's ready for it whether he is or not just to avoid upsetting you or making you think he doesn't care about you anymore." Grace sat with her knees tucked under her chin, a towel tucked against her stomach.

"He told you all that?"

"Not in one conversation, but I put it together from all the pieces." Grace admitted.

"I can't just leave him here to hide in the jungle and forage for food." Cap looked torn.

"Don't let Uncle Steve hear you say that."

"Why? Are we all supposed to be able to …"

"You know, for a super hero you're a little slow sometimes." Grace shook her head at him.

"It's not nice to insult national treasures, Gracie." McGarrett laughed.

His sudden appearance, dripping wet in front of Grace startled Cap. He watched as she handed the SEAL the towel she'd been holding in her lap.

"Now why is he slow, and what was I not supposed to hear?"

Grace looked close at Steve before glancing at Cap. "Sorry Cap. You may be the national treasure, but I've gotta tell him." She looked up at Steve again. "He was just saying that he couldn't leave Bucky behind when he left even if Bucky didn't want to go back because he didn't want him to have to "hide in the jungle and forage for food."" She added the air quotes to the final statement.

"Seriously? I get that you don't know us yet, but is that really what you think would happen if he stayed in Oahu? You think I'd fucking kick him out and tell him good luck?" The SEAL's face was pure outrage.

Cap paled, swallowing nervously before he spoke. Technically the SEAL should be no real threat to him, but the way he looked right now, Cap wasn't so sure. "No. Hearing that and knowing what I arrived to see last night, I realize sounds several steps beyond ridiculous. I just worry about him, and I have no idea what would happen to him if I left him here."

McGarrett looked slightly less murderous now, but only slightly. Cap noted that Grace looked completely unphased by the SEAL's demeanor.

"You wanna know what will happen if he wants to stay here? He stays in my guest room. He relearns what being part of a family means. He enjoys an ocean view, hanging out with me and the rest of the team. He finishes all the Harry Potter books with Grace. We help him acclimate to life outside of being a soldier, an assassin, or somebody's puppet. We get him ready to rejoin you if he wants or let him try his hand with Five-0 or learn to knit if that's his preference. I'm sure between our connections and resources, and I mean yours too, we can manage to help him find where he fits it. The point is, he'll be just fine here if this is where he wants to be, but it has to be his choice. You have to see that."

"Any desire to join the new Avengers? We could use more people like you." Cap replied by way of apology and acceptance that McGarrett and Grace were right.

"I think Danno would kill me."

"He would." Grace confirmed.

"But," Steve winked at Grace, "you guys ever need my skill set, you let me know. I could probably pitch in if needed. Of course, you guys will always be welcome here if you just need to escape to paradise."

"If he decides to stay, you'll see a lot more of me." Cap stated in reply.

"My door's always open." McGarrett answered.

"Are you sure you're willing to take on his long term recovery? You've only been with him for less than 24 hours."

"Not a stranger to PTSD here Cap. None of us are. Not saying I expect it to be all sunshine and roses, but he deserves a chance. A choice."

"Speaking of, I wonder if he's awake yet." Grace slipped out of her chair. "You two feel free to discuss tactical plans or whatever things you need to do. I'm going to go check on him, and see if he's up for helping scramble some eggs."

Mussing her hair as she walked by, Steve let himself fall into the chair she'd vacated.

"I'm going to have to let Natasha come meet her. Kono too, but she's going to adore Grace. Do you think Danny would mind?"

"He might be concerned that you're trying to recruit Grace as the youngest Avenger, but otherwise I think he'd be flattered that you think his daughter could impress her." McGarrett chuckled.

"I don't think it. I know it. Grace wasted no time taking me to task for the assumption that I would be taking Bucky back with me. I've only ever known two women with the nerve to stand up to Captain America. Now I've found two more. I just wish Peggy was still in any shape to meet them too. She'd love Grace and Kono."

"I believe they would both appreciate the incredible compliment inherent in that statement." Steve stared over the water for a moment. "So back to our previous topic of discussion. I'm fully prepared to deal with anything that might arise with his recovery. I'm not just going to kick him to the curb if he has a bad day or week or month for that matter."

"I know. I just had to be sure." Cap gave a half smile. "So what do you think our best course of action is to get him free of the threat so he can decide what he wants to do. I can't imagine you and your team haven't thought of something."

"We have no choice but to eliminate the threat entirely. I have an idea, but I don't know that you're going to like it." Steve proceeded to outline a strategy that involved using Bucky to lure them out to a property owned by Adam Noshimuri. It was large, mostly empty, and Steve was sure Adam could ensure it was unpopulated while they needed it. Thanks to Kono, Adam would do it all without question.

"You're right. I don't like it." Cap sighed. "But you're also right that it is probably our best bet. How fast do you think we can pull it off?"

"Tomorrow at the earliest, though Monday might be better." The SEAL answered.

"Because Grace will be back at school?" Cap inquired.

"Yes."

"Then we plan for Monday. I will not put her at risk. Plus it gives us more time to let Bucky settle in, and gives Sam and I a chance to get to know your team better."

"I hate to say it, but if we're aiming for the cleanest and fastest possible end, we should call Wade." Steve noted Cap's surprise. "I'm not saying we couldn't handle it with just us, but we have the option and that puts the numbers in our favor. With seven of us …"

"Eight." A feminine voice snapped. "I can't believe you didn't call me as soon as he called you." Black Widow walked up and smacked Cap in the back of the head as McGarrett scrambled to his feet.

"When? Why? How?" Cap stammered.

"Just got here, to make sure your ass wasn't in too deep, and I tracked the jet. Sam let me in and gave me the abbreviated version of events. Saw Bucky too. He looks good in an apron."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be for not calling, but I don't blame you for coming straight after him." Natasha punched him in the arm.

"Now what's the plan? We have ten minutes till the Mini-Me says we either show up or end up with cold eggs or staying hungry." Natasha looked at the two expectantly.

"Mini you?" Cap gave her a confused look.

"Oh come on, it took me 30 seconds to call it, you can't say you haven't thought it." She smirked at him.

"Trust me. I have. She's scary when she isn't been all sweet."

The red head rolled her eyes at Captain America before turning to McGarrett. "I'm Natasha by the way. I assume you must be Commander McGarrett."

He shook her hand. "Please call me Steve, ma'am."

"Not ma'am. Just Natasha."

"Fair enough." Steve rose, offering his seat as he rattled off the overview of the plan.

"Sounds clean and well thought out. Wade actually dropped me off here. He knew the way and assumed we wouldn't need another stray vehicle floating around. Told me to remind you his offer stands."

"I'm not surprised." Steve laughed. "Wade and his team are great guys."

"So what are we planning for today and tomorrow? Finalize plans, set up, and an abbreviated Hawaiian vacation." She looked out over McGarrett's private beach and frowned. "I knew I should have packed a suit."

"I can have Kono grab anything you might need if you want to stay out of public places."

"Thanks. If the plan is going to work, we probably should stay hidden. Now, I think we're about at our time limit."

Entering the house, the three headed straight for the sound of laughter in the kitchen as McGarrett pulled a t-shirt over his head. They found Grace and Bucky in a fit of laughter with no apparent explanation.

"Do we want to know?" Steve asked, grinning at his honorary niece.

"Nope." Grace grinned before giving him a hug.

"Gracie, I gather you already met Natasha."

"Sure did Uncle Steve. I can't wait until Kono gets here."

"Speaking of, can you call and ask her to get a few things for Natasha and the others on the way here? We probably need to make a list."

"Already have a list for Bucky, so as soon as I know what else we need I'll call her. I texted her already to let her know we needed her assistance."

"Eleven going on thirty, and already steps ahead of me at every turn." Steve shook his head.

"Get used to it, Grace. They never do seem to catch up with us if we really know what we're doing." Natasha gave her a knowing grin. "Now what can I help with?"

"Nothing really. Danno and Sam are setting the table, so we just need to grab the food." She grabbed two large platters of eggs as Bucky grabbed a big thing of bacon. Steve, Cap, and Natasha all grabbed the remaining pitchers and bowls and followed.

The seven settled in around the table. Situated between Grace and Cap, Bucky eyed Natasha nervously where she sat across the table from him.

"Bucky." She caught him looking. "I'm on your side. It's okay." Her smile was so genuine that he couldn't help but respond in kind. "Now eat up. You've lost weight since we saw you last." She pushed one of the platters toward him.

"Yes, ma'am." He started filling his plate.

"What is it with everybody calling me ma'am. Seriously! You guys have got to stop that crap. Natasha or Nat, that's it. No ma'am. No Ms. Romanov. Got it?"

"Yes." Steve, Bucky, and Danny all agreed quickly.

"Good." She winked at Grace. Natasha could tell she and Danny's daughter were going to be good friends. She couldn't wait to meet Kono. From the very little she'd heard so far, she would be good company.

Less than halfway through the meal, Grace had worked out the shopping list and sent it to Kono. "She's already at the mall, so she said she'll have it done and be here in an hour."

"I thought women liked to take their time shopping?" Sam was surprised at the timeline.

"We do. When we are in the mood to do so and have the time. Other times, shopping is for like a carefully planned operation. Get in, get what we need, and get out." Natasha explained.

Danny's phone vibrated, but he silenced it without answering it making Steve give him a questioning look.

"Amber."

"Ah. She still pissed?" McGarrett asked. Danny's girlfriend had been pretty upset when he wasn't available to go out to some new club the prior evening.

"Yes, but I'll deal with it later." Danny hoped Steve wouldn't push further, and relaxed a bit when he dropped it.

By the time everyone had eaten their fill, there wasn't a bite of food left. Grace was glad she'd opted to cook a lot with Captain America and Bucky both needing to eat more than normal.

"I'm going to get these dishes cleaned up before the other show up." Steve pushed back, grabbing empty dishes.

"Let me help." Cap offered, feeling like he needed to make an effort to repair what damage he'd done with the SEAL earlier in the morning. McGarrett didn't speak, but nodded his okay.

"You guys make yourselves at home." Steve motioned for the others to do as they pleased.

"I'll wash, since you know where things go." Cap headed to the sink once all the dirty dishes were piled on the counter.

"You know you don't have to help me with the dishes. You can go hang out with the rest of them." Steve jerked his head toward the living room where it sounded like the consensus was for Grace to pick back up with Harry Potter where Bucky had fallen asleep the night before.

"I could, but I feel like I should apologize for earlier. Watching everybody over breakfast and seeing how comfortable Bucky looks with you, Grace, and Danny. I guess I'm just used to people fighting me at every turn when it comes to helping him. The first time I rescued him, it was against orders. When he fell," Cap's eyes were full of sorrow, "I was ordered to stop looking, to give up on him. Sam and Natasha seemed to go along with my search, but I think that's mostly because they were afraid to let me go alone. Nobody else ever seems to think about what is best for him. About what he needs."

Steve dried the plate that Cap handed him, putting it away as he contemplated what to say. "Sometime we can kick back and I'll tell you more about just how much I understand the drive to find and protect. Yeah, your assumptions ticked me off, but I get it. I've watched everyone I care about turn their back on me since I was a teenage. Hell, one of my old teammates from the SEAL time tried to kill me a couple of years ago. Trust me, I get the lack of trust and faith in others. Five-0 isn't like that. We are ohana. We protect our own. I wasn't kidding about that."

The pair continued cleaning the dishes in silence for several moments.

"So we're good now?" Cap finally spoke.

"Yeah, Cap. We're good. Sam assures me we'll likely be good friends if given the chance, and I trust his judgment." McGarrett smirked. "We're in this with the same goals. Take out the threat, protect him, and let him have a real life."

Captain America's shoulders relaxed, the tension he'd been holding finally seeping out. "So is Danny as protective of you as Sam and Bucky are of me? I swear it doesn't matter how capable I am, neither of them ever trust me not to get myself intro trouble."

"Sounds familiar. We get asked all the time how long we've been married because Danno plays the nagging wife so well." Steve glanced toward the door, as if he expected his partner to materialize and start ranting at him.

"Sam warned me about that." Cap laughed as he handed the final dish to Steve to dry.

"Not surprised. He seemed pretty entertained when he found out Danny and I were ordered to see a therapist together because the governor was convinced we really hated each other."

"I don't envy that therapist." Cap continued laughing as they headed toward the living room.

They'd just entered the room when Danny's phone started buzzing again. Picking it up, he groaned before setting it back on the coffee table.

"You can't avoid her forever, Danno." Steve rolled his eyes at his partner.

"I know." He caved and picked the phone up. "Hey Amber. It's really not a good time." He paused as she spoke. "No. Something came up … No I don't need you to get Grace. She's with me." Danny closed his eyes, the exasperated expression making everyone in the room feel bad for him. "I told you already, we can't."

"Girlfriend?" Sam whispered to Steve, making the SEAL nod.

"Amber, I'm sorry, but no. This isn't just a Steve thing … If you aren't willing to accept that sometimes bigger things than an unplanned dinner date take precedence then …" Danny was silent again for nearly a minute. "If that's how you feel then it's been nice knowing you, and I wish you all the best."

"Shit." Steve muttered under his breath.

"No. You made the threat and that's enough for me. I've tried my best to explain this, and you refuse to accept it. I will not be forced to choose." He looked furious. "No. They didn't make me choose. That's all you."

Bucky stood up and walked toward the window, a dark expression on his face.

"Goodbye." Danny tossed the phone back onto the small table. "Well, that could've gone better."

"I'm sorry. That was my fault, wasn't it?" Bucky spoke, though he remained facing the window.

"Nope. That one was solidly on her, and probably a good bit on me. You had no part in that. It's been coming since we got together." Danny denied vehemently.

"Danno …" Steve sat on the arm of the couch next to his best friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No. It's okay. She refused to try and understand what our ohana means. It was like she wanted to keep me to herself and not let anyone else close. There's something off about things with her, but I don't know what. Regardless, she offered and ultimatum and you know how I feel about crap like that."

"You shouldn't have to choose between a relationship and us." Steve sounded guilty.

"You're right, and none of you would have expected me too. The only thing that trumps our ohana is Grace …" Bucky turned to face him finally, his expression making Danny's words falter.

"And if it was Grace they'd be beside you not in opposition of you." Bucky's words were almost a whisper as he stared into Danny's eyes. He'd only spent 24 hours with these people, and he knew that's what Danny was getting at.

"Exactly."

"Are you sure you guys are real?" Bucky looked around at all of them, rolling his eyes at Cap when his best friend chuckled at the question.

"What? I'm serious though. A little over a day ago I thought I was pretty well fucked."

"Language!" Cap barked, head jerking toward where Grace sat. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Sorry. Anyway, I made that call to Cap in a desperate attempt to not end up back with HYDRA or with a more innocent blood on my hands. I thought I'd be lucky if he agreed to help, even more so if he made it in time. Next thing I know I'm surrounded by people I've never met. You didn't try to hurt me. You didn't act scared. You brought me into your home. You act like I'm part of this strange and beautiful family you have here. I don't understand any of it. I don't deserve this."

"Bucky." Cap stepped forward, tugging the overwhelmed man into his arms.

"Listen to me." Danny appeared beside them. "I know we may look like we've got it all together around here, but we're actually a pretty hot mess. You may take the prize for most traumatic life to date, but we're not really into keeping score on that front. It may sound really strange given how much time you've spent not really fitting in some where, but you fit with us. Don't ask me why I know that, but I do. I already like you more than I liked him," he pointed to McGarrett, "during the first day we were around each other, and now I'm closer to him than my own brother. Does the fact you fit so well with us imply that perhaps we aren't the most normal group? Perhaps, but honestly we're not real good with normal anyway."

McGarrett shook his head, but the doorbell stopped him from elaborating on his partner's little speech. "Yeah. What he said." Pulling the door open, he stepped aside so Kono, Chin, and Lou could enter, several shopping bags in their hands.

"Morning everybody. Lou, your bags to Cap and Sam. Chin, yours are for Bucky." She looked up at Natasha. "I have yours."

Grace ran over, grabbing Kono's hand and taking her over to where Natasha stood. "Aunt Kono, this is Natasha. Natasha, this is Kono Kalakaua." The two women smiled warmly, shaking hands in greeting.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you." Kono tried not to gawk at the female Avenger. "You are amazing."

"From what I hear, you're pretty amazing yourself." Natasha grinned up at the taller woman.

"I picked up several options for you. If you don't like any of it just stick it back in the shopping bag and I'll return it later." Kono offered.

"I'm sure it will all be fine. I appreciate you doing this."

"Anytime. We can't have word that you guys are here getting out before we take care of business." Kono's eyes drifted to where Bucky stood. Catching his eye, she smiled.

"Where should I put my things?" Natasha asked, and tried not to laugh as all the guys suddenly looked horrified.

Sam turns to McGarrett, "You said you've got sleeping bags, right? I'll bunk down here with Cap and she can have my room."

"Hey, I'm not kicking you out of bed. I've slept in far worse places than a sleeping bag in a lovely, safe living room." Nat held up her hand to silence him.

"But …" Cap started to argue.

"Why don't you put your stuff in my room?" Grace grabbed one of the bags and headed for the stairs. "It's got a king size bed, and I'm fine if we share. Kono's shared with me before when we all crash here."

"That sounds perfect, Grace." Natasha grabbed the other bag and followed her. "What do you say we get changed and head out to the water. I don't remember the last time I was near water that clear or warm." She turned back long enough to gesture for Kono to join them.

Once the bedroom door shut behind the three ladies, the men all looked at each other.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Lou asked. "Please tell me you idiots didn't manage to make them mad already."

"No. I think you're just picking up on the general vibe of fear from those three being in the same place. Kono and Grace are scary enough together. There's no telling what they're going to learn from Natasha." Chin gulped as he spoke.

"I'm going to give Wade a call. Why don't you guys get changed. We can discuss strategy more on the beach, but I'm not going to be the one to impede Natasha from enjoying the water." McGarrett grabbed his phone. "Cap, feel free to use my room."

"Thanks!" He called and headed toward the stairs with the others.

Emerging from the SEAL's room a bit later, Cap spotted Bucky coming out of the room opposite him. "Looks like Kono likes you more than me." Steve quipped before Bucky could crack a joke at his American flag print board shorts. "Can we talk for a minute before we go out?"

"I guess." Bucky sounded unsure, but reopened his door so Steve could follow him into the room. "The shorts look good on you." He snickered as he stepped further into the room.

"Appropriate I suppose. I wouldn't have minded something a bit calmer like yours." He eyed the black board shorts with some simple blue accents that matched Bucky's eyes. "Hey, I didn't mean to worry you asking if we can talk. It's nothing bad, promise." Steve reassured, his eyes pleading with Bucky not to be scared of him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bucky looked so unsure.

"What? No. No. I told you it was nothing bad." Steve looked around the room as if something there would tell him how to say this. "Shit."

"Steve!"

"Yeah I know. I think the others are rubbing off on me." He grinned when he saw the laughter in Bucky's eyes. "I don't want you to be afraid of me, Buck. It's killing me that you look like you expect me to get mad or hurt you. I'm still Steve, Bucky. I'm still with you till the end of the line."

"I know. Or at least I think I do, but I remember everything now. I spent a lot of the last 70 years on ice, because they only thawed me out when they needed me. But a whole lot has happened since I was with you and the rest of the Howling Commandos. To you it's like it was only a couple of years ago. It's just different."

"I get that. It's hard to wrap my head around, but I get it. Anyway, that isn't actually what I wanted to talk to you about. We need to clear the air on something else or I feel like we're both going to be walking on egg shells around each other, and that's not going to do either of us any good."

"So talk, Stevie." Bucky arched an eyebrow at him, giving a him a look that was so familiar.

"I talked to Grace earlier today." He didn't miss how her name made Bucky smile. "McGarrett too. They pointed out once we've taken care of the HYDRA issue, I need to let you decide if you want to go back with me, stay here, or go somewhere else." He stared into Bucky's eyes. "There's no right answer Buck. I want you to do what you feel like you need or want to do."

"Not somewhere else! I don't want to be on my own again. It's … I … it was too much time alone once I started remembering."

"But not necessarily at the new Avengers facility." Cap said it more as a statement than a question.

"Are you mad? I'm sorry. I called you all the way out here and then …"

"Not mad, Bucks. I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again because I tried to hold you too close." He wanted to reach out and pull his friend in for a hug, but somehow that felt contradictory to what he was trying to say.

"You're really okay if I stay?"

"Yeah. Grace and McGarrett made a bunch of sense. I don't think I could have taken it if you went out on your own again, but they've made it very clear that you will not be alone here. Plus I can come visit."

"You better. I do like it here. The warm is a nice change, and they're all really nice. I'm not used to people not being afraid of me." He finally met Steve's eyes.

"You'll tell me if you need anything, right?"

"I called you this time, didn't I?" Bucky gave him a look that told him he was being stupid.

"Yeah, you did."

"You know the other Steve hinted like he might let me help out with Five-0 when I'm ready." Bucky sounded cautiously excited.

"You like that idea?"

"I could help people without having to kill the bad guys every time." He shrugged as if this should be obvious.

"There's a lot to be said for that. I know the killing has to happen sometimes, but there are times I wish it didn't." Steve stepped forward, pulling Bucky into a hug. "I'm glad you called, and I'm glad things are working out so you have a chance to figure out you."

Bucky playfully jabbed Cap in the stomach. "Thanks, Stevie."

*#* OHANA *#*

A/N: The next chapter will include dealing with the little HYDRA problem. I may eventually do some one shots to fill in some of the time while Cap and Sam were en route, but I wanted that element of surprise for when Cap first arrived.


	3. Till the End of the Line

**Ohana Till the End of the Line**

A/N: Warning - Feels ahead

 **Chapter 3: Till the End of the Line**

"Everyone in position? His signal is three minutes out."

McGarrett listened as each of the teams confirmed they were set. Danny was planted next to him, Cap and Sam within line of sight across the warehouse. The rest of Five-0, Natasha, Wade and three of his men were spread strategically around the area to help ensure none of the HYDRA agents escaped.

Right on time, Bucky emerged from the tree line at a dead run as planned. He'd led the pursuers on a carefully orchestrated car and foot chase. Just as Bucky cleared the door the warehouse, Wade's voice came over the comms. "Count confirmed at Barnes plus ten."

"We are a go." McGarrett replied as he launched from his hiding spot, taking one of the enemy to the ground. Around him the rest of the team took down their targets. In under a minute, they had nine HYDRA agents confirmed down. Only one remained elusive.

McGarrett spotted him, his gun trained where Bucky and Danny stood over two HYDRA goons. Cap must have caught his expression, as both Steves launched themselves into the path of the bullet before anyone else could register what was happening.

As the super soldier and the SEAL collapsed to the ground twenty feet in front of their best friends, Natasha subdued the shooter. As she dropped him to the ground, and headed toward where the two men were attempting to pull themselves off the ground, moving slower than usual.

"What the fuck?!"

"Damn it, Steve! What the hell have I told you about jumping in front of bullets?"

Bucky and Danny raced to the pair, screaming at their reckless stupidity.

"What did you do now?" Sam came through the door from where he'd been helping Wade round up the bodies outside.

"Nothing unusual." Cap shrugged.

"You got your ass shot, didn't you?" Falcon glared at him.

Bucky jerked around to face same. "He makes a habit of this?"

"Something like that. Self-preservation isn't exactly high on his priority list."

"But …" Cap tried to argue.

"No!" Sam and Bucky yell as they stare down the super hero.

"I don't want to hear it. Where are you hit?" Bucky's in front of Cap, hands turning him so he can see better.

"Thigh, but it went straight through. I'll be fine in no time."

"And you, Super Seal? I can see blood, so don't tell me you're fine." Danny snarled at his partner.

"I am fine. It's just a graze." He squeezed his right hand over the wound on his left upper arm.

"Morons. The pair of you. Absolute fucking morons." Danny griped as he batted Steve's hand away to look at the damage himself.

"Why don't the three of you take the morons back and get them cleaned up. We'll handle things here and meet you back at the house." Natasha decided to take charge before things escalated. Rogers and McGarrett would do more harm than good in their present states, leaving blood trails everywhere, and their three guard dogs would be too focused on hovering over them to be any good.

"But …" Both Steves started to argue.

"No!" Nat and Kono both barked.

"But …"

"One more word and I'll be the one to patch you up." Natasha threatened.

"Come on. We can all pile into McGarrett's truck." Danny started herding them toward where the vehicle was concealed. "But I'm driving, Rambo, so don't get any ideas."

"Yes, mother." McGarrett snarked.

"Don't sass me, you son of a bitch. You got yourself shot with a bullet that was not intended for you. I'd kill you myself if I didn't know Grace would never forgive me."

Danny kept ranting as he led the way, Steve following like a scolded puppy, and the other three just behind them with Cap anchored between Bucky and Sam.

Back at the house, less than two hours later, the injured parties were showered, bandaged, and confined to the couch while the mother hens made lunch.

"I can't believe there's actually two of them." Danny fussed as he flipped burgers. "I can barely keep mine in one piece, how the hell do you manage with yours?"

Sam snickered. "I have the advantage that mine model came with super soldier serum to improve healing time."

"I wonder if he was always that bad." Danny mused.

"Yes." Bucky stepped out of the door from the house. "Al the stories about him getting into fights when he was still tiny and asthmatic - if anything they are understated. He has never been capable of walking away or letting someone else take a hit that he could prevent or take himself. Always drove me crazy, but he wouldn't be him if he didn't."

"True. For all that I want him to stop, I'd be worried someone broke him if he did." Danny snickered.

"So is the whole jumping out of planes without a parachute normal too?" Sam asked before taking a drink of his tea.

"What?" Bucky almost yelled.

"Okay. Maybe not the best time to bring that up." Falcon froze as Bucky stormed back into the house.

"Steven Grant Rogers!" The soldier's voice damn near shook the windows.

"I'd say we should go keep it from getting out of hand, but we're probably safer out here." Danny stared at the door in awe.

"Not to mention, we wouldn't want the burgers to burn." Sam shrugged.

"True."

*#* OHANA *#*

"Is it taken care of?" Grace asked as soon as she climbed into the Camaro.

"Yes." Danny smiled.

"Everyone okay?" She pushed for more information.

"Almost. Cap took a bullet to the leg, but he's almost healed. Uncle Steve got grazed on his left arm, but it's for more minor than his usual." Danny briefly wondered when it became normal to update Grace like this. Sometimes he missed the days when she was young and innocent.

The little girl looked concerned, but nodded. "Bucky?" She queried a minute later.

"No worse off than when you left him this morning, though he's not real happy with Cap for getting hurt."

"Kinda like you're not real happy with Uncle Steve?"

Danny laughed. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"Everybody still at the house?" Grace asked.

"Just Steve, Cap, Bucky, Sam, and Natasha. Everyone else cleared out when I left. I think they wanted to give us a little space before Cap and crew have to head back tomorrow."

By the time they pulled into the driveway at McGarrett's house, Grace jumped out of the car before Danny could take the key out of the ignition. Running around the house, she found everyone lounging around on the lanai. Grace ran straight to her Uncle Steve to reassure herself that he was indeed only slightly injured, or at least as slight as a gunshot could be.

"Nothing to worry about, Gracie. I'll be good as new in no time." Steve reassured her, letting her check the bandage.

She smiled, giving him a final tight hug before finding her way to where Bucky sat. She could tell he was tense, his glare fixed on Cap. The Captain had the good sense to appear at least a tiny bit ashamed for causing the worry.

"Bucky." Grace rested her rand on his shoulder, drawing his attention to her.

"Hi Grace." He expression shifted to a warm smile when he looked up at her. "How was school?"

"It was good. I even got my homework done before I left so I don't have to study tonight." She grinned, debating her next step to try and help him relax. She knew the plan was for Steve, Sam, and Natasha to leave the following day, and she didn't want their last few hours with Bucky to be tense. "Hey Bucky, have you ever made a sand castle?"

His expression faltered, a look of confusion clouding his face for a brief moment. "No. I don't think I ever have. Not a lot of sandy beaches in Brooklyn."

"Would you like to learn? Uncle Steve taught me." She smiled encouragingly, eyes flitting up briefly to meet the SEAL's approving smile.

"Do you think Stevie could help too?" Bucky looked at her, a hopeful expression brightening his face.

"Of course." Her eyes shifted to look at Cap, a brow raised in question.

"It will be a first for me too." Cap admitted.

"Anybody else here unfamiliar with the joys of building sand castles?" McGarrett looked around, not surprised when Natasha raised her hand slightly. "Think you can handle three inexperienced crew members, Grace?"

"Piece of cake." She grinned.

"I'll go grab your equipment." Steve headed for the house, but slowed when he noticed Sam trailing behind him. When the second man caught him, McGarrett gave him an expectant look. "Just spit it out."

"What makes you think I have something to say?"

"Really? When do you not have something to say?" Steve smirked.

"Hey! I can be quiet when called for." Sam fussed.

"True, but I'm pretty sure it's not called for right now. So what's the hold up?"

"Fair point." Sam nods. "I just wanted to thank you … for all of this. You can't imagine how much it means to me to see those two back together. Just after we met, I asked Cap what made him happy, and he couldn't answer. Didn't know. Seeing him with Bucky though, the answer is written all over his face. Having Bucky alive - safe and in one piece - that's what makes him happy. We couldn't have made it happen so smoothly without you and your team."

"You don't have to thank me. It's no less than I would do for anyone here. Anyone on my team."

"Still, just because we're friends didn't mean you had to go this far. And to invite Bucky to stay here with you, to give him that kind of chance, that's way above and beyond." Sam stares him down, wanting to make sure McGarrett knows that this means more to him that just helping a friend out.

"We all deserve the chance at redemption." McGarrett holds a hand up before Sam can argue that Bucky hasn't done anything to create the need for it. "None of us may hold his years as The Winter Soldier against him, but he does. We both know how important being able to do something to redeem yourself in your own eyes can be."

Leaning over into the corner of the garage, McGarrett starts handing buckets and other sand related toys and tools to Sam, waiting to see if he'll argue.

"You know I'll help any way I can, right? I'll try to visit with Cap as much as I can."

"That'd be nice." He snickered. "And I think Danno will enjoy having someone to commiserate with."

"I think Danny and I have a date with a shitload of alcohol and an entire day of nothing but bitching about the insanity of morons named Steve." Sam laughs before ducking out the door with his arm load of supplies.

An hour later, McGarrett is sitting back, smiling as Grace's laughter carries toward him and Danny.

"You look awful happy for someone that has been displaced by a pair of super soldiers. One of which is not leaving as your originally anticipated." Danno elbows him in the ribs.

Steve just shakes his head. "She hugged me first." At Danny's confused look he explains. "When you brought her home from school. She came to check on me first. To hug me first."

"Fine you haven't been completely displaced, but still that's usually you down there making her laugh."

Steve shifts forward, eyes fixed on Grace, Bucky, Cap, and Natasha, even as he leans closer to Danny.

"Yeah, but I remember how it felt to be that broken. To feel like you and Grace were the only things keeping me from falling off the edge. Those three each have their own demons. They each need something that only Grace can provide. I can't … I won't begrudge them a moment of that."

They sit in silence for a while, both watching the other four.

"I …" Danny starts but isn't sure what to say.

"I know." McGarrett reaches over, giving the shorter man's forearm a tight squeeze. "You don't need to say it for me to know. Neither of you ever have."

Danny looks at him, taking in the relaxed smile and shining eyes of his partner. McGarrett is right, there's a lot that remains unspoken, but it doesn't mean it remains unsaid in the ways that matter.

Despite the serious tone between the pair, the mood around the sand castle was light and fun. Under Grace's careful guidance, two Avengers and one wayward assassin grin and laugh as they try, and sometimes succeed, at building a solid structure.

"I don't remember the last time I did something like this for fun. Usually if I'm dealing with model sized things, they are holograms from Tony's AI." Cap smiles.

"That doesn't sound like as much fun." Grace looks at him. "Though the idea of an AI is pretty cool."

Steve and Natasha both grin back. "I bet Tony will end up making you your own."

"Why would he do that?" Grace squeaks. "He's never even met me."

"But he will." Natasha assures her.

"He's got so much else going on. Can't imagine he'll be in a rush to come out here, and definitely not just to meet me." Grace looked at her disbelieving.

"You'd be surprised, plus patience is not his strong point." Natasha smirks at her, but her laughter dies immediately she notices Bucky's face going pale.

"Does he know?" Bucky looks from Cap to Natasha, a small tremor running through his body.

"He does." Natasha confirms, voice gentle but firm.

Bucky's face falls, his head shaking as if to deny this latest piece of information, this latest memory.

Grace isn't sure exactly what they're talking about, but she reaches out, wrapping Bucky's flesh hand in her own smaller ones. Cap shifts to reach out to his friend, but freezes when Bucky jumps slightly.

"It's okay, Buck. Tony's not mad. He knows it wasn't your choice."

"Neither were you, and I managed to stop then." His voice shakes.

"Not the same, and Tony knows that." Cap argues.

"Bucky." Natasha speaks in hushed tones. "I think Tony appreciates knowing what really happened. He's always suspected there was more to it than just a car wreck. This lets him move past it, but you've got to understand something. The Howard Stark that you and Steve knew is not the same Howard Stark that Tony knew as his father. I'm pretty sure you did Tony a favor with that one."

Grace's eyes go wide at this revelation. She's not clueless, she knows there are parents that don't care about their kids like Danno does with her, but to hear that someone like Tony Stark was one of those kids. It makes her appreciate her family even more. She looks toward where Danno and Uncle Steve sit, sees their concerned expressions, and shakes her head to reassure them.

She smiles when they both lean back, no longer looking like they're about to spring toward her, even if their eyes remained fixed and alert.

Grace's attention shifts back to Bucky. He's letting Cap touch him now, and she watches as the Avenger leans in close, murmuring reassurances in Bucky's ear.

"Hey Grace. What do you say we go see if Sam's awake yet, and get some drinks?" Natasha rises with her usual effortless grace.

"Sure. I know where Uncle Steve keeps the pink lemonade stuff." She grabs Nat's offered hand. As they pass by Danno and Steve, the latter gives her a wink telling her he heard her plan and approves.

"Bring the stash too." The SEAL says just above a whisper.

"You two are quite the pair." Natasha smiles as they enter the kitchen.

"We weren't always, but sometimes it's hard to remember when he was more like Bucky and Cap." Grace doesn't vocalize the 'and you' that she thinks.

"We're a pretty broken bunch. The Avengers are the first family I've had that I can remember. It's a lot to get used to sometimes." Natasha smiles as Grace as they set to work, hearing Sam's footsteps coming down the stairs.

*#* OHANA *#*

"Why don't we got for a short walk?" Cap gently tugs at Bucky's chin so he'll look up at him. "Just down the beach a bit."

Bucky doesn't answer, instead he pushes himself off the ground.

"Tell Grace we'll be right back." He calls out to McGarrett and Danny.

"We won't let her worry." McGarrett quickly assures him.

Cap and Bucky head closer to water, away from the others. Their shoulders are only a few inches apart, as if they're drawn to each other even when neither is sure if it's okay to touch the other. The only sound surrounding them is their gentle lapping of waves on the shore for several minutes.

"Do you want me to stay longer?" Cap's question breaks the silence. He's staring out over the water, avoiding looking at Bucky. "I know we're planning on leaving tomorrow, but I can stay."

Bucky snorted. "You have a team to train. I'll be okay here, and we can talk ever day if you have time."

"I'll make the time." Cap insists as they continue their slow progress down the sand.

"I know you will. You never did let anything stand in the way of making time for me …. Of finding me."

"But I did. When you fell … I should have looked harder. I shouldn't have let them make me stop."

Bucky stops abruptly, grabbing Steve's arm, and jerking the super soldier around to face him.

"You shouldn't have flown that damned plan into the ice in some misguided attempt to follow me! That's what you shouldn't have done." His voice is full of fury and indignation. When he'd learned about the plane crash, about what had happened, it had almost killed him all over again.

Bucky saw the tears pooling in his best friend's eyes.

"I couldn't do it anymore. Not without you." Cap's voice is shaken, raw with emotion.

"You're such a punk. After everything I did to keep you safe, you did everything you could to put yourself at risk. I was expendable. The world didn't need another guy like me, but they damn sure needed you. Don't you get it. I would die a thousand times over if it kept you safe!"

"You can't ask me to live with that. You can't ask me to go on knowing that you sacrificed yourself for me. You want to keep me safe you need to stay alive and fucking do it. I can't do it if you die again." Cap all but shouts in return.

The two stare at each other as a loss for words after their outbursts. Inseparable as they'd been all those years ago, some things had remained unspoken, buried in the 'not without yous' and the 'I'm with you till the end of the lines.' Neither had ever had the courage to make the declarations out loud.

"What do you need me to do, Buck? Do you want me to leave you alone, let you figure things out without my interference? Do you want me to stay? Do you want me to visit? I'm with you till the end of the line. I always will be, but it needs to be on your terms. You've had your choices taken for too long. I won't do that to you again."

Bucky stares at him, processing everything that's just been said, and all the emotion behind it. It's all too much and at the same time it's all so very right.

"I need you to go back to New York." He steps closer, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist, letting the blond's arms engulf him instinctively. "I want to see you, to talk to you, but if you're here all the time, I know I'll focus too much on making decisions that will make you happy instead of figuring out what I want." The words are muffled against Steve's shoulder, but Bucky knows he heard them. He only hopes that asserting this bit of free will is the right decision.

"Then that's what we do." Steve whispers against his year. "This isn't about you trying to make me happy. You figure out what will make you happy, and that will make me happy. No matter what you decide."

Bucky nods against him, not able to find the right words. They stay in the embrace for a few long moments before Steve chuckles quietly.

"We better head back before Grace comes to find us. I'm not quite sure she trusts me with you."

This time it's Bucky that laughs. "I'd argue, but you might be right. She likes you well enough, but for some mysterious reason, she likes me better."

"Not so mysterious." Steve keeps an arm around Bucky's shoulder as they walk back toward McGarrett's home and their friends.

By the time they make it back to the others, there is a big tray of pink lemonade with a basket of cookies waiting. Everyone is lounging around in chairs or on the sand. The pair would almost think their absence hadn't been noted, but they both notice Grace's eyes following them as soon as they were in sight. They also notice that she is positioned so their is space for one of them on either side of her on the sand.

Bucky gives her a reassuring smile, before lowering himself to the ground beside her and accepting a glass of lemonade. He sniffs it first, the scent unfamiliar.

"I can get you something else." Grace whispers beside him, careful not to draw attention to them as the other casually carry on their conversations.

"It's just new." He grins down at her before taking his first experimental sip. The liquid is cold, sweet, but a little tart too. He takes a bigger swallow the second time around. "I like it."

Grace beams up at him. "It's my favorite."

Bucky catches Steve's smile over her head and knows that Cap heard their exchange.

"So how many other preferences have you discovered?" Cap inquires, keeping his voice low so the conversation remains with just the three of them.

"I hate papaya. Love mangoes and pineapple." Bucky shrugs. "Haven't really given much thought to anything else. Living under the radar I just ate what I could get my hands on and didn't think much about the flavors." He tries to keep the sadness out of his voice. There are so many new things that he hasn't tried. Sometimes it's overwhelming.

"I know the feeling. I have this running list of stuff to catch up on, but I feel like I've barely grazed the surface of things that are available now." Cap shakes his head, hoping Bucky understands he's not alone in feeling out of place in this new day and age. Bucky may have been thawed out for missions, but that doesn't mean they ever gave him a chance to really acclimate to the new era.

"You have a list?" Bucky asks.

"Yeah, it's in my bag in the house. A little black notebook full of things I need to watch or look up or try. I'm adding to it all the time. Seems like every time I cross one thing off, three more get added."

"A list …" Bucky's voice trails off, as if he is surprised by an idea so simple.

"Easy enough. A small notebook that will fit in your pocket should be easy enough to come by." Grace nods thoughtfully.

The conversation continues for a few minutes before a small rectangle lands on Grace's lap. She looks up to see her Uncle Steve sitting back down in his chair.

"Problem solved." She hands what turns out to be a small notebook like they sometimes use to write notes for work, complete with a small pen, over to Bucky. "Now you can start your list."

"Thank you." He accepts the offering before looking up at McGarrett. "Thank you, too."

"Any time. Any thing. And that doesn't just end with me. They aren't here, but I assure you the rest of the team feels the same way. We want to help you figure things out. Whether it's the big questions of what you want to do with your life going forward, or the little stuff like catching up on Star Wars or discovering which flavors of Ben & Jerry's are your favorites."

"You know, assuming you plan on coming for relatively routine visits," Danny looks at Cap. "We should figure out something that you both need to catch up on and check it off with each visit. Doesn't have to be big, crazy stuff, because I know you'll want time to just hang out, but I bet we could have some fun."

"You know when he visits, you're likely to have an entire house full of guests, right?" Sam directs the question to Steve.

"I've got room at my place too." Danny offers without missing a beat. He knows how much the ohana means to him, and it's easy to see this group is very similar.

"We don't want to interfere with any plans the rest of you might have just because we come into town to visit Bucky." Cap speaks up, concerned they will become a nuisance.

"Trust us, we're pretty good about speaking up. If we've got other plans, we'll go about our merry way and leave you lot on your own, but we do spend an inordinate amount of our free time together anyway." Danny argues.

"How about this." McGarrett speaks up. "Since you guys really don't know what all you're missing, we'll come up with a list of some of our favorite things. Between the three of us and the rest of the team I bet we can come up with a pretty good variety. Then you two can pick something to check off each time."

"We could do that." Bucky answers before Cap can say anything else. "It'd be nice to try some new things together." His eyes lock on Cap's and whatever argument the other man might have had dies on his lips.

"Okay." Cap agrees. If the idea makes Bucky happy then he'll be the last one to argue.

*#* OHANA *#*

"Danno?"

"Yes, Monkey?" Danny shuts McGarrett's laptop, finished checking his email.

"Can I go to visit Aunt Nat over spring break?" Grace eyes her father innocently.

"Can you what?" The Jersey native gapes at his daughter, sure he'd heard her wrong.

"Visit Aunt Nat …" Grace starts repeating more slowly.

"I heard you the first time." Danny scowls at her. "What makes you think your invited?"

"She told Auntie Kono and me that we should come visit. Kono thought spring break would work nicely." Grace explained.

"Seriously? Most father's fear wild spring break trips to some beach location full of drunken frat boys. I have to worry about spring break trips to visit highly trained assassins at a location full of other highly trained peopled that run around saving the world. How is this my life?"

"Would you rather there be drunken boys?" Natasha's voice makes him jump. "I'm sure I could convince some unsuspecting junior agents to drink to much. Then Kono and I could teach Grace how to subdue them." The assassin grins, looking like she thought that would be an absolute blast.

"That sounds both terrifying and brilliant. Though maybe start smaller and let her get a bit older before advancing to fighting off drunken guys." Danny shook his head in disbelief at the words leaving his mouth.

"I can work with that." Natasha nods. "Seriously, you and the others are welcome to come too, but if you can't all get away, I'd love for them to come. Maria and Wana would both think it was great."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Danny looked from his daughter to Natasha.

"Yes." They both answer immediately.

"And when did she become Aunt Nat?"

"Keep up, Danno." Natasha teased. "We covered that my first day here."

"Kono is going with you?" Danny ignored her teasing.

"You couldn't stop me if you tried." Kono came around the corner, no doubt having hidden out of sight until the right moment to scare him presented itself.

"What does Adam think of this?"

"Are you kidding? He thinks it's amazing." Kono laughs.

"I knew he was messed up in the head." Danny grumbles at them.

"Please, Danno. It's not like we won't be safe." Grace stared at him, all wide-eyed and pleading.

"She's right. I'll even come get them in the Quinjet. I bet we can convince Bucky to come too, so she'll have plenty of familiar people around her."

Part of Danny wants to scream that super heros, spies, and assassins are not people he wants his baby girl familiar with, but he thinks of Super SEAL and the last several days with these people. In truth, for all their issues, these are some of the best people he's ever known.

"Fine. But you better not come back with random piercings or tattoos."

"I promise. Plus, Aunt Nat said those are a bad idea. Unnecessary identifying marks make it harder to maintain or change cover when needed." Grace replied with a serious tone.

"Oh. My. God. My monkey is going to become a spy." Danny gapes. "I'm blaming both of you," he points to Natasha and Kono, "for this. Both of you and McGarrett. He has some responsibility for this. I know it."

Ignoring his grumblings, the three ladies head into the other room, leaving Danny shaking his head as he hears Grace telling them they should go find Bucky so he knows the good news.

"Did I just hear that right?" Cap strolls in from the other direction.

"I'd like to say no, but if if involved my baby girl and the rookie visiting your new facility over spring break in the company of your best friend, and discussions about avoiding piercings and tattoos to be a better spy, then yes. You heard it right. If you don't want her underfoot, now is the time to speak up. I'll understand and so will she, but I'd rather tell her now before she spends the next two months dreaming about all the stuff they're going to do."

"Natasha asked me before she brought it up. I think it's a great idea. I see a lot of Peggy, Natasha, and even Maria in her. Too many young girls have that type of strength conditioned out of them. You and McGarrett seem determined to foster it, to encourage it. I want to do the same. Grace will always be welcome at Avengers headquarters as long as I'm in charge. All of you will."

Danny laughs. "Part of me wants to refuse. To keep her here instead. But I'm going with it because of what you just said. I want her to grow up to believe she can do anything if she's willing to work for it. I used to think that was going to be being a Navy SEAL. Now I wonder if she'll decide to be an Avenger instead."

"She'll be safe with us. I promise. I won't let her get hurt." Cap holds Danny's eyes, expression dead serious.

Danny isn't sure if he means just for this trip, or when that day comes that Grace does decide she wants to join them.

"I know."

"I could ask Tony to make her some armor, just in case." Cap chuckles, but his expression says he isn't really joking. If it means she is even a fraction safer, he won't hesitate.

"So are you really okay leaving him here?" Danny changes the topic, needing to think of something other than his monkey off saving the world.

"I won't lie and say it doesn't hurt a bit, but I'm okay with it. You guys make it far easier than I ever could have expected."

"We'll do right by him, you have my word." Danny watches to make sure Cap gets it.

The super hero just grins back. "More importantly, I have Grace's."

The Jersey native lets out a loud, barking laugh. "I see you've figured out the way things work here."

"You guys ready? These steaks won't eat themselves!" McGarrett's yell interrupts from the kitchen.

"Hold your horses, Super SEAL! We're coming." Danny calls as he pulls himself out of the chair and rounds the desk.

"Detective …" Cap starts, but stops at Danny's glare. "Danny." He corrects. "If you guys need anything, for him or otherwise, call me. Okay? I've told McGarrett and Bucky the same thing, but I get the feeling you'll be more reasonable."

"You might be right." Danny claps him on the shoulder, guiding him toward the others and dinner.

Arriving in the dining room, Cap and Danny take the last two seats. McGarrett and Sam had insisted on fixing the meal - an overwhelming looking feast of salad, steaks, baked potatoes, and sauteed veggies. Despite the plans for at least Sam and Cap to return in a few weeks, they'd insisted their should be a celebratory air to the evening meal. Chin, Kono, and Lou had even returned for the meal.

With everyone seated, wine glasses in front of the adults and sparkling grape juice for Grace, Cap cleared his throat. Everyone falls silent, eyes focused on him.

"You might as well stand if you're going to start making speeches." Bucky reaches around Grace and smacks Cap's shoulder.

"Fine." Cap stand. "Don't worry. There's no way I'll manage to talk for long with the smell of dinner making my stomach growl." Everyone chuckles. His appetite was no secret. "I just wanted to thank you all for everything from the last few days. For picking up the phone when Sam called, dropping everything to help a stranger, opening your home and your lives to us. For … well … all of that and so much that I can't put into words." Cap swipes at a lone traitorous tear.

"I think what he means is," McGarrett raised his glass toward the center of the table. "… to ohana."

"Till the end of the line." Bucky raises his glass, quickly met by all the others.

"I like the sound of that." Cap takes his seat.

"Ohana till the end of the line." Grace smiles at him from where she sits between Cap and Bucky. "Sounds right to me."

*#* OHANA *#*

A/N: Reviews are much appreciated! I'd love to know what you think.


	4. We're No Where Near the End of the Line

**Ohana Till the End of the Line**

A/N: Just when you thought the story might be over …

 **Chapter 4: We're no where near the end of the line**

 _Two Weeks Later_

One of the most notable things about his time at McGarrett's house was how much safer Bucky felt than he had at any point since falling off the train back during the war. Not that the middle of a war was a overly safe, but he'd had Steve by his side and that made all the difference in his perspective.

At the moment, 3:07 in the morning according to the bedside clock, the fact that he'd slept soundly for the better part of the last week was a stark contrast to his present condition. Startled from his slumber and wide awake for no apparent reason.

Then he heard it - the muffled sound of boots from McGarrett's room. Not McGarrett's boots. Bucky recognized that sound already. Too many pairs too - at least three. And a moan. That one sounded like McGarrett.

Bucky was out of bed and at the bedroom door before he could reconsider. McGarrett once said it was only a matter of time before his nemesis, Wo Fat, made another attempt at him. If this was that attempt it would be his last. You didn't hurt Bucky's friends and get away with it, and if one thing was certain it was that Steven J. McGarrett was his friend.

Falling easily back into old habits, Bucky let the Winter Soldier take over. This time he dictated the mission: Protect McGarrett and put a permanent end to Wo Fat.

Grabbing a knife from the closet shelf, it had surprised him when Steve let him keep weapons, the soldier returned to the door and slipped silently into the hall.

McGarrett's door was open, the sounds from within clearer now.

"Don't kill him yet. I want to take my time with him. I'd hate for my little surprise to go to waste."

Careful to avoid detection, Bucky positioned himself to attack as soon as they entered the hallway. It would give him the element of surprise, and there was no way all three men could attack him at once since they had to get out of the room. From what he heard, it appeared there were two goons and the man he guessed was Wo Fat.

The first to emerged a few minutes later, McGarrett unconscious, restrained, and bleeding between them. The first man fell to the ground before either registered Bucky's presence. The soldier spared a wince at the painful way McGarrett's body slammed to the ground, but he was sure it beat whatever plans Wo Fat had for him.

The second goon managed to throw one punch - caught by a metal hand and crushed as he fell to his knees. One good knee to the head and the man fell to the ground beside his friend.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice, Wo Fat's voice, asked with a hint of a tremor.

"I'm the last man you'll ever see."

"I can pay you. Whatever McGarrett is paying you to protect him, I can double … no triple it." Wo Fat tried to maintain his normal cool and composed demeanor, but Bucky could see the fear in his eyes. Even as he'd offered to buy the soldier's loyalty, Wo Fat clearly knew that wasn't an option. McGarrett wouldn't bring someone in to protect him, putting them at risk. He'd sacrifice himself before letting anyone else get hurt.

"I'll pretend you didn't just insult me." The Winter Soldier sneered at Wo Fat.

He watched as the other man started to raise the gun he'd had tucked behind his thigh, launching himself forward and tackling him to the ground before it could point at him. He gave no mercy this time, his metal fist landed a solid blow to Wo Fat's cheek before grasping his exposed throat. It was over before he had a chance to fight back.

Sliding off the now still body, Bucky tried to quell the flash of panic. He'd just killed at least one man, he was fairly certain the other two were just unconscious. His first instinct was to flee, but he could see Steve's bare foot on the hall floor.

There were things to do here, people to help, and to let help him. He didn't need to run. Not this time.

Picking himself up, he crossed back to his room and grabbed his phone. A sleepy voice answered on the third ring.

"The fuck? Why are you … oh god. What happened?"

"Wo Fat. I think. He never said his name, but Steve showed me a picture once." Bucky answered.

"Is … did …" Danny's voice faltered.

"Steve's unconscious, but I stopped them from taking him." It was easy to guess what Danny was trying to ask.

"Okay. Good. I'm on my way. I'll call the others. Just stay put. You are at the house, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll be right there." Danny assured him before hanging up.

Slightly calmer now that Danny reacted how he'd expected him too - all concern and no judgment, Bucky turned back toward the hall. A groan from the pile of bodies on the floor spurred him into motion again.

First, he hauled McGarrett off the floor. No easy task given the solid, and uncooperative, weight of the man. He was starting to rouse slightly, but wasn't there yet. Bucky guessed he'd been drugged. As carefully as he could, he maneuvered the SEAL onto the bed.

Finding the zip ties he knew McGarrett kept on hand, he made quick work of restraining the the two lackeys and Wo Fat. The latter appeared to be dead, but what he'd been told implied a frightening ability to escape and survive. He had first hand experience with surviving things that should have killed you, so he wasn't taking any chances.

Next he returned to McGarrett, slicing through the restraints on his wrists and ankles with ease. Repositioning him into a more comfortable position, he took note of the forming bruises and blood. Ducking into the bathroom for something to clean him up he found the needed items. When he emerged, he heard the door open and close downstairs.

"Bucky? It's Danny." The man sounded frantic.

"Up here." He listened as heavy footsteps charged up the stairs and toward McGarrett's bedroom.

"Oh god." Danny barely paused as he took in Steve's form. "You said he's alive. I heard that right, didn't I?"

"He is." Bucky held up a pair of wet wash clothes. "I was getting read to clean him up some." He extended them toward the detective. "It might be better if you do it." Now that Danny was here, he felt very unsure of things, of whether or not he belonged here given the intimacy of the moment. "I think they drugged him."

"Yes. I'll clean him up, but only because I'm used to ducking his punches when he wakes up fighting, not because I don't trust you with him. You just saved his life, so whatever thoughts are rushing through that head of yours need to stop. Now. You didn't do anything wrong here. The others will say the same as soon as they get here." Danny ranted as he began carefully wiping blood away from Steve's face. "Why don't you call your Steve and let him know what happened. They're supposed to be visiting tomorrow, so they'll find out anyway. Might as well warn them, because Sleeping Beauty here is going to look pretty rough for a few days.

Bucky stared at the two men for another moment. Danny's gentle care of the larger man reminded him of all the times he took care of his Steve. "Yeah. I'll do that." Bucky turned to the door, but paused, looking back. "And Danny, thank you."

"Don't start that, man. I owe you more for tonight than I could ever repay." Danny's piercing blue eyes were full of unshed tears when they met Bucky's.

Nodding, he left the room. It would get crazy when the others arrived, so he need to make that call. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Bucky held the phone. This time the familiar voice answered on the first ring.

"Buck?"

"Got it in one, punk." He tried not to sound as shaken as he felt.

"Everything okay? Not that I don't love hearing from you whenever you want to call, but it's not even four in the morning there." Bucky didn't miss the emphasis on the whenever.

He opted to ignore the question. "You still coming tomorrow?"

"Of course. We're bringing Stark's plane. The whole crew is coming. Well, the old crew. Aside from Banner and plus Sam. So really, me, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Sam. But Buck, you didn't answer my question. What's going on?" Steve sounded worried. Bucky hated himself for causing more worry.

"Wo Fat came. He tried to take McGarrett."

"Tried? You stopped him?" Steve questioned gently.

"I think I killed him." He stared at his feet even though he couldn't see Steve through the phone. Couldn't see the inevitable disappointment that Bucky has killed again.

"Good." Bucky jumped a bit at Steve's immediate and forceful reply. "I did some checking after we left. The only way to stop that son of bitch was to kill him. You did the right thing. Sometimes you have to kill the bad guys to save the good ones." There was a long pause before he continued. "Is McGarrett okay?"

"Injured, but alive. Danny's with him now. The others are on the way."

"Are you okay?"

"I … I think so. I left myself fall back into my training, but this time I gave myself the mission. It was my choice."

"You did good, Buck. Let me check with the others, see if we can head out a bit earlier than planned."

"Thanks." Bucky could feel himself relaxing at Steve's offer.

"Anytime. We're no where near the end of the line yet."

*#* OHANA *#*

"You should still be in the hospital you … lunatic!" Danny censored himself given Grace's presence next to Steve.

"The doctor said I could go home." Steve argued from his place on the couch.

"Only because you threatened bodily harm if he didn't, and he's too damned new to know he needs to stand up to you." Danny threw his hands in the air.

The doorbell rang, putting a temporary end to their argument as Grace hopped off the couch to answer knowing their visitors would arrive any moment.

"They're here!" She squealed as she flung the door open, rushing past Cap to hug Natasha.

"Well, I see where I rate." Cap pouted jokingly, eyes already scanning for Bucky.

"Don't be jealous. You'll get your hug." Grace's words were barely out before Bucky rushed down the stairs, skidding to stop in front of Cap, practically throwing himself into the Avenger's embrace

Cap managed to maneuver them out of the doorway even as he began whispering into Bucky's ear.

"Grace, I'd like you to meet a few of our friends." Natasha decided to handle introductions while the super soldiers had their moment … or moments she suspected. "This is Tony."

The shorter man stepped forward, offering her a hand. Grace accepted the hand, giving him a firm shake before speaking.

"You know, we're really more into hugs than handshakes with ohana."

"But …" Stark looked stricken.

"Nope. You're ohana to Cap and Aunt Nat, so you're ohana to us." Grace gave him a look was reminiscent of Natasha at her most dangerous.

Stark seemed to melt at her words, arms wrapping around Grace and pulling her tight to his chest. "Can we keep her?" He asked the spy over the younger girl's head.

"In some respect, yes." The assassin laughed. "Now let go so I can introduce the others."

Tony relented, but hovered just behind Grace as Thor stepped forward.

"Lady Grace," he bowed formally, kissing her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Both Thor and Grace burst into a fit of laughter before embracing. The god was already smitten with her.

"And this," Nat started as soon as Thor released Grace, "is Clint."

Grace wrapped her arms around the archer's waist before he could say anything. Natasha had told her about Clint, about the bond between the two of them, and how he'd been the one to save her. For that alone, Clint held a special place in Grace's heart.

"I think we're going to be great friends." Clint whispered in her ear. "Tasha loves you already, so you must be pretty special." He gave her a tight squeeze before letting go.

"Welcome to Hawaii." McGarrett called as he started to stand.

"Sit!" Danny, Grace, Bucky, and Sam all barked.

Everyone else jumped as McGarrett scowled, but let himself fall back into the sofa. A few bruised ribs, several cuts, more bruises, a black eye, and the after effects of the drugs they'd given him weren't exactly making him feel great. The doctor had been confident that the drug effects would ear off by the following morning, and he hoped the guy was right.

"It's nice to meet you all." Danny stepped forward. "I'm Danny Williams. You've already met my daughter, Grace, and the imbecile is my pet Super SEAL, Steve McGarrett."

"I could've guessed as much." Tony laughed.

Everyone watched as Grace found her way toward Bucky and Cap. The two were still clinging to each other, but immediately reached out to fold her into their embrace.

"Welcome back." Grace giggled as they made a show of smashing her with their much larger arms.

"So," Tony drew the attention back to him, knowing Cap would appreciate some semblance of privacy. "We hear you guys had a bit of excitement this morning."

"You heard right." Danny spoke before McGarrett could argue. "Fortunately, Super SEAL had back up or we'd be busy working a SEAL-napping case."

"Which we would have gladly come to assist with." Sam interjected. "Had we known how imminent the threat was, we would have insisted on doing something before we left the first time."

"Relax, Sam." McGarrett shook his head. "We had no idea he was back on the island. No way of knowing he'd be so brazen. Not to mention, while they failed to account for Bucky's presence, I think having all of you around would have been pretty noticeable."

"Well, clearly your security needs help." Tony was already poking around the panel. "Fortunately, I came prepared."

"How did you come prepared when you guys left so fast after I called?" Bucky questioned, having finally let go of Steve, though they now stood shoulder to shoulder, Grace in front and still holding onto their hands.

"You wound me." Tony let out a dramatic gasp. "Cap comes back glowing about his best friend being alive and safe, Widow's going on and on about her new mini-me, and you lot didn't think I'd be prepared to protect them? What the heck do you think all the stuff I was unloading from the plane was?" He seemed to forget that it was Bucky that had asked the question, and the soldier has no idea what he'd put in the car.

"Honestly, we try not to think about it." Clint answered.

"You are so not getting any new arrows for the next year."

"But Tony …" Clint whined.

"No. Talk to me later when the cuts from your words have begun to scar." Tony turned away from the archer smirking.

"Are they always like this?" Grace asked Cap and Natasha, now that the spy had appeared next to her.

"Worse sometimes." Nat answered in a stage whisper.

"Will the rest of the team be joining us? I brought goodies for them too." Tony ignored her.

"Stark, you didn't need to bring us anything." Steve spoke up, having recovered a bit from the whirlwind that is Tony Stark.

"No, but it's what I do. You'll get used to it … or you won't. Well hopefully you'll get used to it." Tony fell quiet, not sure how to explain to relative strangers that because Cap and Nat adored them, he did too. But where the others might find more reasonable ways to show them how they felt, he would make them things or buy them things. Because where words failed him, things could hopefully get the point across. This was turning into the damned rabbit thing all over again.

Grace, to no one's surprise that knew her, stepped forward again, pulling Tony into a hug.

"We will because you're ohana." She giggled. "And we're all a little strange sometimes."

"Thanks. I think" Tony smiled, glancing at McGarrett and the older Williams to gauge their reactions.

"It's all good, Stark." McGarrett began.

"Please, call me Tony."

"Tony, I'm sure whatever you've brought will be much appreciated by the team, even if the criminal element of Hawaii may wish you'd stayed in New York." Steve snickered. "But I hope you realize that you could show up empty handed, and we'd still be just as happy to see you. Grace has said it twice already." He glanced from the girl to the billionaire. "You're ohana now. All of you are." He looked at the others that were in his home for the first time. "Eventually I hope you'll have spent enough time around us to understand what that really means."

"Indeed, I hope for the same." Thor strode across the room, extending his hand to McGarrett. "From what the good Captain has told us, I would be proud to call you and your team family."

"Speaking of, are they coming?" Tony questioned again.

"They should be back any minute." Danny answered. "They were just wrapping up some loose ends from this morning."

As everyone was beginning to feel a bit more comfortable, they all spread around McGarrett's living room. Steve and Danny watched as Grace chatted away with Cap, Clint, Natasha, and Bucky. All four sat in rapt attention as she told them about the service project she was working on for the Aloha Girls.

"We're collecting money and supplies to help rebuild the animal rescue sanctuary that got destroyed in the storm a couple of months ago." Steve and Danny could both see her enthusiasm was tainted by a bit of frustration at their lack of progress. Despite Five-0's sizable donations, the girls just weren't having any luck.

Groaning, Danny remembered the voice mail he'd gotten after Grace went to bed the night before. In all the excitement of today, he'd forgotten until she started talking about the project. "Actually Grace, I got a message last night. It looks like the project is being canceled."

"What? Why? We weren't giving up. I know it wasn't going well, but we were going to find a way." Grace's face fell as she slumped back against Bucky's side.

"Some big shot developer is making things difficult for them. They're on prime land and he wants to build there."

"Where'd you say this place was?" Tony asked already livid that someone would do something that upset Grace so much. Danny's daughter rattled off the information before turning her head into Bucky's chest and letting her tears fall. She'd been so determined to help all the animals and this news felt like a huge failure.

Everyone sat in relative silence for several moments unsure of what to do. Tony engrossed in something on his tablet, the super soldiers trying to comfort Grace, and everyone else looking on feeling helpless about how to make it better.

"Is there anything we can do to help, Grace?" Thor asked, wanting to have some way to make things better.

"Just get yourself ready for some manual labor, big guy." Tony answered, looking up from his tablet.

"Tony, what'd you just do?" Cap asked, though for once he sounded more intrigued and less annoyed.

"What? I just thought Stark Industries real estate holdings could do with a lovely piece of land on Oahu." He shrugged.

Grace sat up slightly staring at Tony, confusion written across her face.

"Which means what exactly?" McGarrett asked trying to figure out what Tony had done in ten minutes of messing with his tablet.

"I have very efficient and effective people at my beck and call around the clock. Apparently my people are better than big shot's people. By tomorrow morning the deal will be signed and sealed." Tony shrugged as if this was a minor thing.

"What are you going to do with property in Oahu?" Danny looked at Stark like the billionaire had grown a second head.

"Build the coolest animal sanctuary this place has ever seen. That was the whole point right? Keep the big, bad developer away so the animals would have a home." Stark starting to shrink in on himself a bit, afraid he'd overstepped and offended everyone. He really needed to learn to discuss things before doing them.

Grace launched herself off the floor and into a very startled Tony's arms. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Tears streamed down her face in relief and excitement.

"You're welcome, Grace." He looked up at Danny and McGarrett, wanting to make sure they weren't mad. The both wore huge smiles with misted eyes full of emotion at what he'd just done for Grace. "Anyway, I should probably call the people that ran the sanctuary and make sure they're okay with working for me. I know some people aren't fans."

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled," Danny assured him before turning to Grace. "Maybe we should call your Aloha Girls leader and let her know that they might want to clear their calendars for a building project." Danny smiled at his daughter. He'd been damn near ready to sell an organ to help raise the money they needed. He knew McGarrett and Bucky were in similar positions.

A knock at the door interrupted the excitement. Sam confirmed it was the rest of Five-0 before opening the door to let them in.

"Welcome back." Kono pulled him into a hug before shoving past him to find Natasha. Chin and Lou both welcomed him back before heading in to meet the others. This time it was Steve that made all the introductions.

"Hey, Gracie. Everything okay?" Kono saw the tear streaks on her face.

"Yes!" She spent the next several minutes telling the rest of Five-0 about what Tony had done.

"That's awesome!" Chin laughed. "You better tell us when to be there so we can help with the building."

"You bet!" Grace beamed.

"So, not that buying an animal sanctuary isn't one of the coolest things I've done lately, but since everybody's here, I have a few things for you all." Tony managed to change the subject. "If a couple of you strapping young … or not so young lads would care to help me get the stuff out of my car."

Thor, Steve, and Bucky all followed him obediently out the door.

"I wonder if he realizes that while they all look younger than him, they are all actually far older than him." Kono snickered.

"He tries to pretend he doesn't, but honestly, he's so damned immature sometimes it's hard not to remember." Natasha smirked. "Seriously though, Stark can be an ass sometimes, and he doesn't always think things through, but the idiot's got a heart of gold. His biggest fault might just be that he cares to much about everyone but himself."

"And that is why he has us." Clint shrugged from behind her. The Five-0 team eyed their leader, wondering if he appreciated the similarities between Stark and himself.

Stark and the other three returned, arms laden with cases full of gadgets. Seeing the gaping mouths, we waved a hand dismissively.

"I left the things that will need to go to each of your houses out there. No point in hauling it in only to haul it back out."

"There's more?" Lou stuttered on the question.

"Just security systems. Everything else is here." Tony set one of the cases he was holding on the coffee table. Popping it open, he reached for the first item. "First we have phones."

"But we have …" Danny started.

"No ohana of mine will be using some off the shelf phone that pretends to be smart." Tony glared at the detective.

"Shut up, Danny. Do you know how many people would kill for an SI phone?" Kono was practically salivating as she edged closer to Stark.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Ms. Kalakaua. For that, you get yours first. If you can unlock your current phone, I'll sync everything real quick and get you started." Tony took the phone from her hands, grinning at her enthusiasm. "These phones are top of the line. They are untraceable, though each is linked to my secure servers so you can find each other or any of us should the need arise. I'll walk you through all the features once everyone is setup."

"Wow." Chin looked over Stark's shoulder, eyes wide and enthusiastic.

"I have a customized one for you." Tony poked Grace in the arm. "Didn't think your dad would appreciate you having some of the bells and whistles I put on theirs, but you have your own stuff."

Grace looked to her father, dying to take the phone, but knowing she should wait for his okay.

"I may regret this later, but I'm going to trust this lot to keep your best interests in mind." Danny gave the entire group a warning glare. "So unless they prove me wrong, you can accept anything they give you."

"You'll be happy to know you have an app that will let you keep an eye on what she's doing."

"Just me?" Danny was surprised.

"Technically, it's installed on all our devices, but you have the master and can turn on or revoke access to any of us as you see fit." Tony answered.

"You …"

"Yes, Super Seal. I'll turn yours on as soon as he shows me how."

McGarrett just smiled. Cap and Bucky frowned slightly.

"Yours too." Danny shook his head. "Oh who am I kidding, you'll all get activated. They always say it takes a village to raise a kid, I just wound up with a very weird village."

Everyone laughed at this, though they really couldn't argue. Over an hour later, the entire team, Grace, and Bucky were outfitted with phones and tablets. Looking at the cases still in the corner, McGarrett wondered what more was to come, but he was beginning to think he needed sleep before he could handle anything else.

"Why don't we continue this in the morning? It's been a very long day, and I think we could all use some sleep."

"Good plan. Have you guys figured out the best place for everyone?" Cap was quick to agree.

"Natasha and Clint are with us." Danny answered first. "Kono lost out to Grace on that argument." He chuckled as the spy high-fived his daughter.

"You'll stay here." McGarrett looked to Cap, eyes briefly flicking toward Bucky. "Sam, you're welcome to the coach, but Chin also offered his guest room."

"It's nothing fancy, but I thought you might like a real bed." The Hawaiian shrugged.

"Beds are always nice." Sam nodded.

"Tony and Thor, Adam and I have rooms for you if that works."

"We appreciate the kindness. I'm sure they will be lovely." Thor accepted for both of them.

"Reconvene here for breakfast?" Sam asked as he followed Chin toward the door.

Everyone agreed, several noting they would bring food so McGarrett wouldn't try to overdo it.

"I'm trusting you two to keep him out of trouble." Danny pointed to Cap and Bucky.

"You have my word." Cap nodded.

"Mine too." Bucky added, letting Danny pull him into a tight hug.

"Thank you for this morning. I know I already said it, but you can probably expect me to say it a few more times anyway." Danny whispered into his ear. "I don't think …"

"It's okay, Danny. I get it." Bucky leaned back a bit, letting his eyes fall on Cap. He did get it. Sometimes you're lucky enough to have a person in your life that means everything to you. The idea of losing them is not something you ever want to contemplate. Bucky guessed that he and Danny really did have more in common than one might suspect.

"Yeah. I guess you do." Danny smiled before letting go.

Once everyone was out the door, Bucky made sure it was locked and the alarm set. Despite its failing the night before, it was still better than nothing.

"So, now that the audience is gone, how about you cut the tough guy bullshit, take some pain killers, and let us help you get our ass to bed."

Steve groaned. "I'm …"

"If fine is the next word in that sentence, I don't want to hear it. We know you're damn near a super soldier, but even we need time to recover after taking a beating."

"He's right." Cap stepped closer to the pair. "There's no shame in giving your body a chance to heal and accepting help. We all know you'd push through the pain if you needed to, but you don't. The ohana's all safe, and you've got reinforcements for the next several days. Use that time to take it easy so you're ready to stand guard once we head back."

"Even then, you'll still have the team and me, so don't be stupid." Bucky interjected.

"I'd argue, but you two are right. I'm not used to standing down. It's my job to keep my team safe." McGarrett shook his head, hating his current condition.

"And theirs to do the same for you, and now ours to help with that." Cap countered. "You said it yourself, we're all ohana now. That means no keeping score, no tracking favors, just every one doing what they can to help when needed and accept that help when it comes."

"I hope you're listening to yourself, punk." Bucky teased, seeing McGarrett was swaying slightly, clearly read to drop where he stood. "Come on you two, let's get some sleep.

*#* OHANA *#*

Waking up in a cold sweat, Bucky's body was frozen, unmoving as his eyes darted around the room. It took a moment, but he regained his awareness remembering he was at McGarrett's house in Hawaii, not the HYDRA cryo chamber.

Groaning, he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Hunching over he took a few ragged breaths. A light knock on his door made his head pop up.

"Buck? You okay? Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Come on." He called back softly, knowing Steve's enhanced hearing would pick it up.

The blond slipped in, carefully shutting the door behind him. Bucky just stared at him for a moment. He wore an obscenely tight white t-shirt, light weight sleep pants riding low on his hips, and hair mussed from sleep. He was completely adorable, but looked worried and tense.

"Sorry if I woke you up." Bucky apologized. "I guess nightmares shouldn't surprise me tonight."

"I think you just woke me up from my own, but even if you hadn't, I wouldn't mind." Steve took a couple more steps into the room. "You want to talk about it."

"Not really. I was back in the cryo chamber. Not much to say. It just makes me feel cold."

"I still feel trapped in the ice sometimes. Wake up freezing no matter what the temperature is or how many blankets I pile on."

"How do you get back to sleep?" Bucky asked, staring up at him.

"I don't." Steve shrugged. "I just … I don't …"

And Bucky understood. Despite being surrounded by friends, in this he felt completely alone. "Shut up, punk." Bucky stretched his arm out, grabbing Steve's hand where it hung at his side. Bright blue eyes went wide with surprise as Bucky tugged the hero toward the bed. "As I recall, back in the day we used to share a bed to stay warm. Just because the cold is all in our heads now, doesn't mean it won't still work."

"You're sure?" Steve questioned even as he let Bucky guide him into the bed. The pair stretched out on their sides, Cap's back snug against Bucky's chest. Bucky hesitated for a moment, his metal hand hovering over Steve's side before Cap reached up. Tangling his fingers with the metal ones, he pulled the arm down over his side and tight against his chest. "It's part of you, Buck. I'm not scared of it." Steve spoke before Bucky could question him. "Speaking of, when you're ready for it, Stark wants to take a look at it, make sure it's operating okay. Probably start plotting an upgrade too."

"I don't see how he can be so nice to me when he knows what I did."

"He knows what you were made to do by HYDRA. He also knows that when in control of your own mind, you would never do something like that."

"I don't think most people would be so understanding."

"Maybe not, but we all saw firsthand what happened when Clint was under someone else's control. He attacked Nat. Clint would die for her without thinking twice, but he attacked her."

"Oh." Bucky hadn't heard that story yet.

"You should take to Clint sometime. HE may not be able to relate completely, but he has a perspective the rest of us don't." Despite his effort to fight it, Steve's words were cut off by a yawn.

"Go to sleep, Stevie."

"You too." Steve's response was a sleepy mumble as his body relaxed against Bucky's.

The soldier took longer to drift off, letting himself enjoy the rhythmic breathing of his best friend. For all that Steve was much smaller last time they did this, it still felt somehow familiar and right.

*#* OHANA *#*

Daylight streaming in from the window, Cap snuggled closer to the warmth he was wrapped around before his eyes flew open.

"Mornin'," Bucky drew the word out as he met Steve's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Cap started.

"Why?" Bucky's brow rose suspiciously.

Steve eyed him before letting his eyes fall to where his arm was still wrapped around Bucky's torso, his leg draped across the other man's thighs.

"I'm sorry," he repeated as he started to pull away. His efforts were halted by Bucky's arm tightening around his shoulders and back.

"Again - why? Steve, you fell asleep with me curled around you easy enough. Why are you apologizing for waking up curled around me?"

"Because …"

"Can we just skip this conversation , and get to the point where you admit you're being stupid. You're not invading my space, I have no issue being used as your personal body pillow, and there is zero reason for this to be awkward. I invited you into bed last night because it is what I wanted. That hasn't changed, okay?"

"Okay." Steve gave up the argument. Honestly, he'd just had the best night of sleep he could remember, so there was no reason to make a fuss. Feeling Bucky's fingers carding through the hair on the back of his neck, he nestled back against the other man's chest. "What time is it?"

"Not quite 7:30 yet. I haven't heard McGarrett up yet."

"How are things going with him?" Despite regular phone conversations, Steve had avoided prying too closely into how things were going, not wanting his best friend to feel pressured.

"He's been great. The whole team has. He's giving me space to figure things out, but it's always clear that they want me around. They want me to be a part of things. We've been staying pretty low-key since they haven't explained everything to Governor Denning yet. I think he wanted to talk to you about that while you were here, but really we need to deal with it quickly. I don't want them to feel like they have to try and cover up my involvement with yesterday."

"Good point. I'm glad he gave you some time to adjust first though."

The pair heard the door across the hall open. "Maybe we should get up and go talk to him about it now. You're right that we need to fill Denning in quickly. It needed to happen anyway and between yesterday and Tony's plan to rebuild the animal shelter, the Five-0 / Avengers connection isn't going to stay secret for long."

"Good point. Let's go." The pair climbed out of bed, Steve ducking over to his room to change.

A few minutes later, Bucky was headed downstairs. "You look a little rough this morning." He teased when he found McGarrett leaning over the kitchen island, a glass of juice in hand.

"Thanks." Steve grimaced. "How'd you sleep?"

"Had a nightmare. So did Steve. Mine woke him up from his, so we joined forces in my room. Slept fine after that."

"You know I don't care if he just crashes in there, right? Especially if it'll save you the nightmare in the first place." McGarrett held his gaze while he spoke, eyes full of sincerity.

"I'll keep that in mind tonight." Cap replied as he strolled into the room.

"I'm not kidding, Cap." McGarrett replied. "No one on my team will care either." He shoved the pitcher of juice toward the pair as if this was a completely normal conversation. "Help yourselves."

"Hey Steve, can we talk to you about something?" Bucky asked as he poured two glasses of juice.

"Always." McGarrett lowered himself onto a stool. "Any time."

"We think we should come clean to the Governor about my being here." Bucky started.

"About all of us being here. No matter what, our presence isn't going to remain quiet for long and we're going to keep coming. It would be nice to be able to get out and explore some. For all of us."

"And he needs to know the truth about what happened yesterday." Bucky continued.

"You're right. Both of you." McGarrett nodded, readily agreeing. "Perhaps instead of parading the two of you to his office, I can get him to stop by here. Let me make a call."

"Perfect. I'd say the sooner the better. I brought all the files we have regarding Bucky's time being held by HYDRA, so we have information if he has questions. I suspected we would need to deal with this soon."

McGarrett nodded and pulled his phone out. Meandering toward the window, he pushed a few buttons and waited for the Governor to answer.

"McGarrett, I was rather expecting a call from you."

"Sir. I take it you heard about Wo Fat."

"I didn't get any details, but I did hear he showed up in the morgue. Am I going to get the full story, because I don't doubt there is one and after all this time I'll admit I'm curious to know how it finally happened."

McGarrett chuckled. "That's actually why I'm calling. The story is actually more interesting than you might expect. I'd prefer we discuss it in person. Preferably at my place without any additional ears."

"You've got my attention. Should I be concerned?" Denning inquired.

"No, but there are some people you need to meet and some things you need to hear. Most of it is not related to Wo Fat, but there is a connection to last night. I assure you, there is no safety risk. We just need you to understand the situation before anything goes public."

"I'll clear my morning. I can be there about ten. I trust you, and your team, so I'll tell my security team it's personal business and keep them from sticking around."

"I appreciate that, sir. We'll see you in a couple hours." Lowering his phone, he turned back to the super soldiers.

"That went well." Cap looked a bit surprised. "Politicians tend to ask more questions usually."

"True." McGarrett resumed his seat. "Once upon a time he would have. Hell, he might have even refused my request to meet here. Things have changed though. We've struck a better balance with him these days."

"So, now what?" Bucky asked.

"Now we wait for the team to get here with breakfast, and figure out how we want to handle the meeting with Denning." McGarrett laughed. "That should keep us busy until he gets here."

Bucky and Cap both nodded. It was going to be an interesting morning. Hopefully if all went well Bucky would be one very small step closer to regaining his life.

*#* OHANA *#*

A/N: I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Take a few seconds to leave a comment and let me know.


	5. Simple Twists of Fate

**Ohana Till the End of the Line**

A/N: Warning - There are feels in this one.

 **Chapter 5: Simple Twists of Fate**

The sound of a car door slamming had all eyes flying to McGarrett. The meeting with Denning would set the ball in motion to determine Bucky's future, but everyone knew it was the leader of the Governor's task force that would drive the direction of that ball.

"Just like we discussed." Steve met Bucky's eyes. "Whatever happens, we will protect you."

"I trust you." The soldier nodded firmly, trying to maintain his composure when part of him wanted to hide behind Cap. "I'm ready."

"I'll be back with him in a bit. Don't start freaking out if it takes a little while." The SEAL went out the front door moving slowly thanks to his injuries, leaving the rest to wait and wonder. Shuffling down the path, he spotted the Governor headed his way. "Governor, thank you for making time on such short notice."

"What can I say, life in the Governor's mansion has been a bit too quiet lately." Denning shrugged. "You being all cloak and dagger promises something far more interesting than another budget review. Not to mention from what little I heard it didn't sound like you should be hauling yourself to my office. I notice your team is all here." He gestured toward the cars in the driveway. Fortunately the various Avengers had ridden with them instead of bringing their borrowed cars, so there was nothing unusual to explain. "Suppose I shouldn't be surprised they're sticking close all things considered. I'm actually surprised Williams even let you come outside alone."

"They're inside." Steve chuckled knowing Denning would be right under normal circumstances. "I wanted to speak with you first before we join them." McGarrett motioned toward the chairs on the beach, and the Governor started following him that direction. "I know it's a lot to ask, but I need your word that you will keep an open mind about everything you're going to see and hear today. I need to know you won't pass judgment based on what you think you may know, and what you've heard before."

Denning's eye brows rose. "Something tells me your team will ensure I don't leave until I've taken the time to digest everything I'm going to hear, but yes. I will do my best to keep an open mind. I've gotta say, all this build up is really making me wonder what you're hiding inside the house."

"Not what." McGarrett smirked a bit. "We'll tell you everything, but I'm going to start with last night. As you're aware, Wo Fat was killed in an effort to abduct me around 3:30 in the morning. Thanks to the drugs he managed to inject into my system, I have no doubt he would have succeeded and you'd be having a much different conversation with my team right now. Fortunately, he wasn't aware that I have a house guest, and that person was able to thwart Wo Fat's plans and save me."

"Since you're not naming names, I'm guessing the person is the reason for all the secrecy and that it's not your sister." Denning continued staring at McGarrett.

"You'd be right. I've only known him for a few weeks, but I assure you my team and I would lay down our lives to protect him without a second thought. He is as much my ohana as any member of Five-0, and they all feel the same way."

"If he's that great, why all the secrecy?" Denning eyed him curiously.

"Because he's had a very unique and troubled history. It is his story to tell, though he'll have some help there, but I need you to remember what I just told you. He saved my life. He is ohana." McGarrett held his boss's gaze. "No matter what you think when you first see him, when you first find out his identity, you need to remember those two things and that he will not hurt you."

"Well, either I trust you, or I have no sense of self preservation, because I'm really hoping we can skip to the part where I meet him and find out just who your mystery guest is."

McGarrett rose from the chair, sweeping his arm in the direction of the house. "Then by all means, let's go. Just be forewarned, there are a few extra guests here as well. Just a half dozen friends that have a vested interest in his well-being."

"I assume you're going to assure me they pose no threat to me either." Denning gave him a sideways glance.

"I can, and I will. Though I suspect their presence will generate more surprise than alarm." McGarrett paused, hand resting on the door knob. "You ready?"

"Just opened the damned door. I promise I'm not going to panic and call my security detail."

Pushing the door open, Steve noticed the way the team was strategically arranged. The Avengers were mixed in with Five-0. Bucky stood in the middle of them holding Grace's hand. They'd agreed she could stay for the initial meeting, but then Kono and Natasha would take her out to the beach while the rest stayed to discuss the situation.

"I'm hallucinating, right?" Denning stared, open mouthed at the group in front of him before turning his head back to McGarrett. "When you said friends, I wasn't expecting this. Though it does make the comment about surprise versus alarm make a whole lot of sense."

"Governor Denning, sir." Cap stepped forward, hand extended in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you. McGarrett has said good things about you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Captain. I'd love to say he's done the same about you, but he actually failed to mention he knew you."

"I'm afraid that was necessary, sir. But if you can forgive that, we would appreciate the chance to bring you up to speed." Cap stood his ground, hopeful but ready to defend Bucky at any moment despite the lack of physical threat presented by Denning.

The Governor peered around him, trying to inventory the group in front of him. He could guess that Captain America wasn't the big secret. When his eyes reached Bucky, he faltered, stepping back on instinct. "Is that …" He turned to McGarrett. "That's your guest? A known HYDRA assassin?"

"Remember what you promised." McGarrett tried to keep his voice level. "Remember what I said. He is not a threat. Everything you think you know about him is wrong."

Denning stared at McGarrett, eyes searching for some clue. All he could see there was a determination to protect.

"Look at who he's standing with. Who he's holding onto." McGarrett growled. "Do you think for one moment she would be anywhere near here if what I said wasn't true."

Denning's eyes shifted back toward Bucky, widening when he saw Grace there. The young woman was holding the soldier's hand over one of her shoulders, her body partially blocking him, her other arm reached back as if to protect him.

"Grace?" The Governor finally spoke.

"I won't let you hurt him." Grace stared him down, eyes pleading with him as she shook her head. "I won't. None of the bad stuff was his fault. He is ohana."

Denning nodded. No matter what his initial thoughts were, Grace's mere presence in the room spoke volumes. Her fierce protection, the likes of which he'd only expect to see when dealing with Williams or McGarrett, made it clear that McGarrett's words before were not lies. This man, the Winter Soldier, had been claimed as family by his own elite task force.

"I think I'm going to need to hear the whole story." He watched as his entire task force and the assembled members of the Avengers all visibly relaxed just a bit.

"Why don't you have a seat. I'll go grab some drinks, and then we can get you up to speed." Danny offered knowing that Grace and her aunts would need a moment to make their exit.

Governor Denning nodded.

"I'll introduce you to the rest of my team in the mean time." Cap offered, looking back to encourage them to come forward. He saw Bucky give him a quick nod before he knelt down by Grace.

For her part, Danny's daughter was pleased that she'd had a chance to make her opinion known. She knew Uncle Steve, Cap, and all the rest would do their best to protect Bucky, but Grace was very observant. She knew the Governor would look at things a bit different knowing she cared.

"Gracie, you didn't have to do that." Bucky's eyes met hers.

"But I did. You're family, Bucky. We don't let people hurt family." She stared back at him. "He'll listen to you now, and he'll help you. I know it." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she squeezed him tight.

After a moment, Kono was at their side. "I think it's time for us to head outside, Gracie." The Hawaiian looked to Bucky, "You know where we'll be if you need to get away at any point."

"I do, but I'll be okay. This has to happen. If I can't convince him under these circumstances, I'll stand no chance with the rest."

"You'll convince him." Kono squeezed his flesh shoulder, leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading toward the door with Grace and Natasha.

As the door closed, Danny returned with a tray of glasses, wandering through the room so everyone could grab one.

"What are the chances she'll take over Five-0 some day?" Denning asked McGarrett as they sat on the couch. "I'm not even going to pretend that I didn't see how she just walked out the door hand in hand with the Black Widow."

"Something tells me Grace is going to have a variety of career paths open to her when the time comes." McGarrett laughed.

"Indeed she will." Cap grinned.

"Can we please not talk about all the dangerous things my daughter is going to decide she wants to go do because of my questionable parenting choices?" Danny groaned as he slumped back into his chair.

"I suppose we should get down to the business at hand. First, since you're all so ready to protect him, I'm going to assume you prefer I not refer to him as The Winter Soldier or the HYDRA assassin. Is there something I can call you?" Denning finally met Bucky's eyes.

Understanding this is his chance to make a good impression, the soldier stepped forward. "Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, sir. You can call me Bucky if you'd prefer though."

"James … Buchanan … Barnes?" Denning extended his hand to accept Bucky's offered one. "The James Buchanan Barnes? Are you … Didn't you … How are …"

"If it's okay with you, sir, we'd like to answer all those questions." Bucky grinned, hoping he didn't appear threatening despite the metal arm.

"Yes, Sergeant Barnes. I believe that would be for the best." The Governor released his hand, leaning back into the couch though his eyes stayed fixed on Bucky as the man proceeded to lower himself to the ground in the middle of the room.

"This," Cap extended a file folder toward Denning, "is a copy of our full file on The Winter Soldier. You are welcome to review it, but we do ask that you keep it restricted to your eyes only for the time being." Releasing the folder, Cap turned and sat on the floor next to Bucky, refusing to make him feel like he was alone in the spot light.

Over the next hour, Bucky, with the help of the others, recounted his fall from the train, waking up strapped to a table in a HYDRA base, ending up with the metal arm, and everything he recalled from the conditioning they put him through to turn him into The Asset.

"The things they did to me … The things they made me do." He swiped at the tears in his eyes. "It wasn't until DC that something finally broke through the programing. Pierce kept telling me I was shaping the future. That I was making a difference. But when I fought Ste … when I fought Steve on that bridge. He recognized me. He called me Bucky. At the time I had no idea who that was, but there was something about him that was familiar. That was the first time since they'd finished my conditioning that I wanted to fight against what they were doing to me. I didn't know what it meant, but I knew there was something in that flicker that was more than just him as a mission." Bucky sagged against Steve's side, feeling Cap's strong arm wrap around his shoulders.

"James," Denning spoke softly, "do you want to take a break?"

Bucky looked up at him, surprised by this small offer of kindness. Grant it, everyone in the ohana was kind to him all the time, but coming from someone else it still felt strange.

"No. Thank you for the offer, but I just want to get through it." Bucky offered a small smile, acknowledgment that the Governor had shifted from calling him Sergeant Barnes to James. He hoped it was a sign that he was begining to see a person worth saving.

"Okay." Denning nodded with a weak smile. "So they reset you again. That should have made you forget him, right?"

"It should have, and in some ways it did. When they released me at the Triskelion I was supposed to stop them." He motioned his head toward Cap and Sam. "I was trying to do just that, but when Steve refused to fight back." Bucky sniffed, trying to regain his composure. "He called me his friend, and I called him my mission. Then he told me to finish it …" This time he broke down, sobs tearing through his body as Cap pulled him tight against his chest.

"I told him to finish it because I was with him till the end of the line." Cap choked on the words, but managed to get them out before wrapping his free arm around Bucky, whispering to him as they both cried.

"When we found Cap, he'd been dragged onto the shore of the Potomac. With the injuries he'd sustained and the height he'd fallen from, there was no way he put himself there." Sam took over the story. "Cap's words were enough to put a crack in 70 years of HYDRA brainwashing. Enough to make the Winter Soldier disregard his mission and dive into the Potomac River to save the man he was supposed to kill."

Seeing the two super soldiers clearly needed a few moments, Governor Denning set his glass on the coffee table. "If it's okay with the rest of you, I think now might be a good time for a quick break and refills."

Everyone quickly murmured their agreement, grabbing glasses, and ducking toward the kitchen. Cap looked up briefly, his eyes red-rimmed, and full of tears, but McGarrett waved him off. "Take all the time you need." He dropped a box of tissues on the floor next to them before following the others out of the room.

For several moments the two just clung to each other unable to speak. When Bucky's sobs finally slowed, Steve grabbed a handful of tissues and started wiping away the tears.

"I'm so sorry Steve. I could have killed you."

"Buck, we've been through this before. You could have, but you didn't. You saved me, just like you've done countless times before, and will no doubt do at least a few more times before we're through." Steve grinned at him, trying to lighten the mood some. They'd covered this ground already, but he imagined it was going to take a long time before either of them could tell the story without breaking down.

"If you'd stop jumping in front of bullets or hopping out of planes without a parachute I wouldn't have to do it so much." Bucky met his eyes, a less than convincing grin on his face. "I'm sorry I broke down. I hope the Governor doesn't think badly …"

"Buck, I'm pretty sure the Governor would have been more apt to concern if you'd stayed steely eyed and emotionless. You're allowed to break down talking about all this. It's okay."

Leaning his head against Steve's shoulder, Bucky closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. "We should go find them so we can finish this. I'm sure the Governor has other things to do with his day."

"I don't know, people have a habit of willingly clearing their calendar when the Avengers are involved." Steve chuckled, shrugging his shoulders when Bucky look up at him and shook his head. "They do."

"Come on, Captain America." Bucky hauled himself off the floor, offering Steve a hand up. "Let's go see this through."

The two found everyone else packed into McGarrett's kitchen. It wasn't a tiny space, but it certainly wasn't made to accommodate so many people. Even without the three women, there were nine men piled into the room. McGarrett handed the pair each a freshly filled glass.

"I'm aware there is more to tell, but if you'd prefer to take a breather and continue later today or even tomorrow we can. I'll make my schedule work." Denning offered. "I'm serious, Bucky," he met the soldier's eyes. "This can't be easy for you, and I'm not going to make it harder."

"I appreciate that sir, but I'm going to have to get used to telling this and I doubt everyone will be so kind as to offer a break like that."

"They may not, but I'll certainly do my part to help encourage them too." Denning reassured him.

"Why don't we go back to the living room where we aren't crammed like a can of sardines?" Grover spoke up. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I prefer to have a little bit of room to breathe."

Not bothering to respond, the group started filing back toward the other room. As the morning turned toward afternoon, Bucky explained his path to Hawaii. McGarrett took over explaining when it came to the getting the call from Sam and stepping in to help save Bucky. They even outlined the steps they'd taken to ensure he was safe, careful to leave out the SEAL team's involvement in case there was any backlash.

"Can't say I'm sad to hear you managed to take care of them. All things considered, I can't imagine anyone is going to go public in a hunt for missing HYDRA henchmen." Denning waved off their concern regarding the unusual op. "I am a bit surprised you didn't head back with Captain Rogers when it was all said and done."

"The offer was on the table, but when Commander McGarrett offered me the option of staying here I decided to accept. My Steve, Sam, Five-0, and Grace all agreed that it would be a good opportunity for me to rediscover myself without feeling like I was trying to live up to Steve's expectations."

Denning's head cocked in surprise.

"I'm not saying Steve would have tried to make me do anything, but 70 years with someone else controlling everything I did makes for a bit of a learning curve when it comes to asserting your own opinions and preferences. He'd never mean to influence me like that, but I'd still be watching for his approval all the time. It made sense to have a chance to relearn things surrounded by people that would help me without that kind of risk."

Cap spoke up then. "As Bucky said, it was a decision we were all on board with. Not saying I wouldn't have loved to have Bucky back at the Avengers base with me, but this was a better option. Five-0 has accepted him, all of us really, as part of their ohana, and that seemed like a pretty good environment to recover in. Of course, if you aren't comfortable with him being on your island, we'll be on the Quinjet and headed back to New York tonight."

Denning shook his head. "I certainly hope you don't think that's actually something you need to worry about. I've already said I'll do what I can to help with Bucky's reintroduction into the world. I'm damn sure not going to chase him off the island when he's obviously doing very well here." He looked toward the door. "Not to mention, I'm pretty sure Grace would have my hide if I even suggested such a thing."

"You'd be right." Danny snickered. "As you likely noticed, she's pretty attached. So is Kono for that matter."

"And there you have it. You have an open ended invitation to hang around as long as you'd like." Denning looked around to the Avengers. "All of you are welcome here as much as you'd like. I'd have to be an idiot to banish a bunch of super heroes from the island. Though I do hope the bad guys and aliens won't decide to follow you here."

"We'll do our best to avoid that, Governor." Stark laughed. "I should mentioned that I've acquired a bit of property on the island, so we will be around a fair bit for the development there."

"Oh really? Anything of interest?"

"Not sure how concerned you are with the fate of an animal sanctuary, but it mattered to Grace."

"You mean the one the Aloha Girls were trying to help save?" Denning questioned.

"That exact one." Danny confirmed.

"I heard someone was causing problems for them, and by some cruel twist of fate we couldn't find enough bureaucratic red tape to stop them." The Governor looked annoyed.

"Well, as of this morning I own the property." Tony grinned as Denning's eyes went wide.

"What are you planning to do with the property?"

"Why does everyone ask that question as if the answer isn't obvious. I bought it to protect Grace's animal sanctuary, so we're going to build the best damned animal sanctuary ever."

"You're serious?"

"Yes. I don't joke about the welfare of animals in need of homes or the happiness of family. This impacts both, so I assure you, I am completely serious. I do hope you aren't going to try to throw all that red tape at me."

The Governor rose, stepping toward Tony with his hand outstretched. "On the contrary, Mr. Stark. Let be the first to welcome you to Oahu. It will be my sincere pleasure to assist with anything I can to help with the project." The two men shook hands, both grinning.

"Please, call me Tony."

"Tony." Denning nodded at him before moving to where Bucky and Steve still sat on the floor and lowering himself to a spot beside them. "Now, as far as things go with you, I'm not going to rush you into anything you're not ready for. I have connections in Washington, but I'd imagine the same holds true for most of the people in this room. If you need me to make calls, I will. In the mean time, I imagine we are going to get frequent visits from the New York contingent. To keep that from raising questions, I'm happy to release some story that the Avengers partnered with Five-0 to take down some residual HYDRA cell. We can stick a couple of you in front of a camera, make some comments about you all hitting it off, work in a bit about Stark's new project, and convince everyone that you guys coming around more often makes all the sense in the world."

"That would make it a little easier given that we come with a jet and it's only so long before someone let's something slip. Plus it'd be really nice not to need to slink around." Cap replied. "I'm more than happy to make a statement with McGarrett, and I'm sure Tony can spin some good press about the sanctuary."

"Of course, we should include the Aloha Girls and my new employees as well." Stark consented.

"That just leaves your presence," Denning looked to Bucky. "I don't want you to feel like you have to stay hidden, but I understand you don't want to draw attention. You are welcome to continue whatever path rediscovering yourself you wish to take with the help of McGarrett and team. I would like to have the chance to get to know you better, and would also welcome you to get involved with Five-0 in any capacity you wish to."

"But …" Bucky started.

"No buts. When the time comes, I would very much like to be able to take a stand and say that I know from first hand experience that you are not just the assassin HYDRA tried to turn you into. I took longer than I should have to do that with my own task force, and it's a mistake I'd rather not repeat. Regardless, I trust your commitment to making the best of your recovery, and McGarrett's promise that you are not a threat to me or this island. Whether you decide to stay here indefinitely or eventually opt to join the Avengers is up to you, but while you're here I don't want you to feel like you have to stay couped up in McGarrett's house."

Bucky stared at him for a long moment, not sure what to say. Shaking his head a bit to try and jar a reasonable response loose, he finally settled for a simple, "Thank you."

"Honestly, I feel like I should be thanking you. The Wo Fat problem has been plaguing us for far too long, so I'm incredibly relieved to have it over with once and for all."

"Amen to that!" Danny chimed from his seat. "Now, if I'm not mistaken it is time to feed this lot before they start getting grumpy. Governor, we'd love to have you stick around a bit longer if you're not booked up. Lunch isn't anything fancy, but we picked up enough to feed an army on the way here this morning."

Denning glanced at his watch. "Well, it is a Saturday so I'm supposed to be able to enjoy the day. I only had one meeting this morning, and it's already been moved to Monday."

"I'm sorry, sir. We didn't mean to inconvenience you." Bucky frowned.

"You didn't. I wasn't happy about the meeting in question taking up my Saturday to begin with."

"But we've just taken up half your free day, and you didn't ask for that either." Now Bucky looked even more upset that they'd intruded on the Governor's free time.

"As I told McGarrett when I arrived, things around my office have been far to boring lately. While I wish the story had been a happier one, I do believe this may be one of the most enjoyable days I've had in weeks. It's not every day I get to be around the likes of all of you." He gestured around the room, including Bucky in the sweeping gesture. "And yes, I mean you too. Despite what was done to you in the last 70 years, you are a decorated war hero and a good man. I for one can't wait to see what you manage to do in the coming years."

"I'll do my best to live up to that, sir."

"Please, call me Sam while we're here. I get enough of that sir and Governor crap as it is."

"How is it for a group no bigger than we are, we have two Steves and two Sams?" Falcon laughed, making the others snicker too.

"If it's okay, I'll go find Grace and the others for lunch." Bucky rose from the floor, looking to the two Steves.

"Buck, you don't need to ask our permission." McGarrett cocked an eyebrow at him. "This is your home. What you do at any given moment is up to you." He watched as Bucky grinned at him, reaching out to squeeze the super soldier's shoulder as he slipped passed to get to the door.

As the door closed behind man, Cap turned to the Governor. "You have no idea how much I appreciate your understanding and support. I only wish I could believe others will be half as understanding."

"He's obviously been through enough already. He doesn't need a bunch of politicians or military brass raking him over the coals for what happened while he was a POW. I stand by my word. Whatever you need from me, you call. McGarrett can make sure you have my number in case you need to reach me directly."

*#* OHANA *#*

A/N: Reviews are always much appreciated. The core story here won't go much further, but there will be some random add ons coming.


	6. Absolution

**Ohana Till the End of the Line**

A/N: Sometimes I wonder if my characters and plots are ever going to let me actually make decisions on what happens. For now it appears they have minds of their own, but part of me isn't complaining since the muse saw fit to let me get another chapter of this story out.

 **Chapter 5: Absolution**

Governor Denning stood in front of the crowd gathered in his press room. "Thank you all for coming today. As many of you know, the specific actions and operations of my Five-0 task force are often kept out of the media in order to maintain their operational effectiveness and keep our islands safe; however, due to the unexpected and very welcome impact of one recent case we have decided to make an exception."

Taking a deep breath he launched into the agreed upon explanation. "Approximately three weeks ago, Commander McGarrett received highly credible intelligence that a small HYDRA cell was active on Oahu. At that time, he and the rest of Five-0 agreed to partner with a contingent from he Avengers." Denning paused to let the gasps of surprise settle. "Yes, you heard that right. Our elite Five-0 task force has now worked along side the Avengers. The goal of the partnership was to ensure the threat from HYDRA was handled with minimal risk or disruption to the civilian population. Based on the fact that the first you are hearing of this operation is this announcement, I would say their efforts were a success."

"At this time, I would like to invite Commander McGarrett and Captain Rogers to make a few remarks. They have agreed to take questions, but I suggest you remember who you are addressing and be respectful, or that will be a short lived privilege."

Sam tried not to laugh at the awed silence that consumed the press room as the two men joined him on stage. After much discussion by the other members of their team and Sam's own public relations team, the pair were dressed similarly in the tactical attire they seemed most comfortable wearing. McGarrett's black cargo pants and blue polo coordinated well with the navy blue uniform of Captain Rogers.

Cap gestured for McGarrett to speak first, attempting to make it clear to the press that, on this island at least, he deferred to the SEAL's position.

"Good morning. As the Governor already stated, we are making an exception to Five-0's normal stance of keeping our activities quiet and out of the media. That does not; however, mean we are intending to go into the operational details of the joint Avengers / Five-0 mission to neutralize the small HYDRA cell. Suffice it to say, the threat was dealt with in a quick and efficient manner with only myself and Captain Rogers receiving any minor injuries." Steve fought off a smirk at the reaction he imagined Danny, Bucky, and Sam Wilson were having to that statement from his house where they were all watching.

McGarrett stepped slightly to the side, letting Cap access the microphone. "Our purpose today is to quell any rumors that might otherwise start flying if the residents of Oahu happen to see members of the Avengers among them. Though our mission with Five-0 was short in duration, our teams have formed a strong bond of friendship. As a result, you can expect to see myself and other members of my team on a regular basis. Having received Governor Denning's blessing, we thought it best to make a statement to avoid any unnecessary concern over our presence. We're not here in anticipation of a threat. We are simply here to enjoy the company of our new friends. Now, as the Governor mentioned, Commander McGarrett and I will be happy to take a few questions." Cap smiled, though his eyes held a hint of warning. He knew how invasive press could get if they wanted.

Hands immediately shot up, and both Steves groaned just a bit. As much as they'd silently wished for no questions, both were smart enough to know that no journalist worth their salt would let such an opportunity pass.

"Captain Rogers, I believe you and your team have largely operated in far less hospitable areas. Are there any particular Hawaiian activities you are hoping to enjoy while here?"

Cap chuckled, relieved that at least the first question was friendly and light-hearted.

"You are correct. Hawaii is several degrees warmer than we're used to and far more beautiful. We've already spent a small amount of time enjoying the water, though I suspect we'll do far more of that. As far as activities go, I believe my team and I will be trying our hands at surfing and exploring some of the excellent opportunities for hiking. Of course, there's already been interest expressed in attending a traditional Hawaiian luau when the opportunity presents itself."

Excited murmurs ripped through the room as his reply. McGarrett leaned over, whispering carefully, "I hope you realize that the entire island is now planning the world's largest luau in your honor."

Cap's head whipped toward him, eyes wide with surprise before he turned back to the microphone. "Please. Please, don't take that as a request to disrupt your lives to make that last part happen. I assure you the team and I are perfectly happy to attend any already planned event. There is no need to go out of your way on our behalf." He could hear both McGarrett and Denning laughing beside him.

"Too late, Captain Rogers." A petite women in the front of the room spoke. "But let me assure you that far from being an imposition, this is the type of thing we love to do. It is a great honor for us to be able to share the spirit of aloha with you and your team."

"Thank you, Ms. Inoke. My team will be happy to help you with scheduling to ensure Captain Rogers and as much of his team as possible are able to attend." As he stepped back again, one of his top aides gestured to him from the side of the stage. Nudging McGarrett, he gestured toward her before ducking to see what was so important it couldn't wait.

Twenty minutes later the three men were all pleasantly surprised that the line of questioning had stayed reasonable and pleasant.

"I believe we have time for one last question." Denning spoke up, knowing the teams didn't want to spend their entire day waiting for this to be over.

One of the journalists in the back was quick to stand. "Is there any truth to the idea that the so called Winter Soldier you fought in DC is none other than your presumed dead best friend and fellow Howling Commando, Sargent James Buchanan Barnes?"

"Shit." McGarrett exhaled beside Captain Rogers as the rest of the room gasped.

"Let me, gentlemen." Governor Denning stepped up, relieved at the information he'd received only moments before. "It is true that Sargent Barnes was held as a POW after his fall from the train. Thankfully, despite their abhorrent treatment, Sargent Barnes survived his years in captivity and is recovering. Due to the complicated nature of his time as a POW, those in DC have agreed to conduct an inquiry at joint based Pearl-Hickham to close this matter. The inquiry will not be open to the press; however, I have been assured a full statement will be made immediately following. With that, I believe we are done for the day."

Denning headed off the stage, McGarrett and Rogers hot on his heels. Everyone cleared out of their way as they headed straight for his office. As soon as the door closed, he turned to face the men. "I'm sorry about that surprise. That's what my aide interrupted to tell me. Knowing how things have a way of leaking, she was afraid someone in the press would get wind of it while we were there. She assures me that indications are the inquiry is a formality and that based on the information provided and what all involved parties learned through the release of SHIELD files following the events in DC, it is fully expected that Bucky will be cleared of all wrong-doing, re-instated as a living US citizen, and awarded full back pay and benefits. That being said, the inquiry is in two days and I plan to be present as a character witness should they be needed."

Both Steves stared at him.

"I'm calling Wade. He and his team will want to be there as well." McGarrett pulled his phone out of his pocket. "You said two days, do you have any other specifics?"

Denning handed him a sheet of paper with the details he'd received. "You should probably call him, I imagine he and the others were watching from McGarrett's house and he's probably worried."

Cap nodded, pulling his own phone out and dialing Bucky without pause.

"Steve?"

"Buck," he wasn't surprised the other man answered almost immediately. "It's okay. Governor Denning got the info when he was pulled aside at the press conference."

"What if they want to lock me up, Steve?" Bucky sounded genuinely frightened.

"They don't. The Governor was assured it is a formality so you can get on with your life. And you know we'll all be there to support you." Steve could hear the group gathered with Bucky and their exclamations that he'd be taken over their dead bodies.

"What if I deserve to be locked up?" His voice was small and defeated.

"You don't, Buck. You would never have done those things if you had a choice. You were a good man and a war hero before they got their hands on you. You still are. And I'm not kidding, you know both entire teams, Governor Denning, and from the sounds of it Commanders Gutches' entire SEAL team will be there to back you up. In two days time you're going to walk out of that room a free man without the need to hide."

Two Days Later

Standing in the middle of McGarrett's living room, Bucky tried not to fidget as his Steve fussed over the tie of his newly acquired and very pristine Army uniform befitting his rank and bearing all the various awards he'd received prior to his supposed death along with a new POW ribbon.

"I still don't see how you managed to pull of getting this together on such short notice." He caught McGarrett's eye over Steve's shoulder.

"I could make up some BS about calling in favors and you owing me, but honestly I made one phone call and my contact took care of everything. Face it Bucky, everyone in the military community knows what's happening today. We all grew up to stories about you two and the rest of the Howling Commandos, and almost any one of us would jump at the opportunity to help make today easier."

"Listen to him, Buck. I know you're not gonna settle down until you walk out of there having been officially cleared of any wrongdoing, but you are not alone. There are a whole lot of people out there that believe in you." Steve squeezed his shoulder.

"Everyone ready?" Danny asked as he came through the front door, looking a bit sheepish at his surprise appearance. "The rest of the gang is meeting us there, but Grace refused to let me take her to school until she had a chance to see Bucky." He'd barely finished when Grace pushed passed him, heading straight to Bucky.

Not caring if he wrinkled his uniform, Bucky immediately leaned down to embrace her. "You better not be late for school because of me."  
"I won't be," she promised. "But I'm pretty sure my teacher would understand." Grace stepped back slightly, offering him an oversized envelope that she'd been carrying. "A bunch of the teachers and kids at school wanted you to have this."

Bucky's head cocked in confusion, but he quickly opened the offered package. Pulling out a stack of colorful papers, he saw it was a collection of notes, letters, and handmade cards all voicing their support. Vision blurred with unshed tears, he looked from Grace to Steve and back again. "When ... How ... Why?"

"I got a lot of questions yesterday after everyone saw the press conference. When this is all done they really want you to come visit." She turned to Cap, "You too."

"Good to know I haven't been completely upstaged." Cap winked at her.

"But until then, they just wanted you to know that they all think it's really awesome that you're here and you've got lots of support." Grace explained.

"Alright Monkey, you've made him cry. Now give him another hug so I can take you to school." Danny prodded before turning toward McGarrett to give Bucky and Grace a chance to get that final hug in. "You know if this gets done quickly we're going to have to stop at the school. She'll kill me if she finds out we made her wait for verification that all is well until the end of the day."

"Yeah, I know." McGarrett grinned. "She'd probably kill us both."

A few minutes later, everyone was piled into McGarrett's truck. They had just enough time to drop Grace off on their way to Pearl-Hickham, so they'd decided to go as a single group instead of arriving separately.

When McGarrett pulled up to the gate security, the two men on duty promptly saluted before peering inside the truck to lay eyes on Cap and Bucky. "It's an honor and a privilege to meet you both. We're all standing with you, Sargent Barnes."

Bucky gave them a sharp nod, not sure he could find his voice to reply to yet another outpouring of support.

As McGarrett drove toward their destination, all eyes scanned the area.

"I don't recall seeing this many people last time I was here." Danny noted, taking in the sea of uniformed bodies that all seemed to be headed in the same direction.

"You didn't." McGarrett confirmed. "I believe this is a show of support." His eyes met Bucky's in the rear view mirror. "You tell us if the crowds are too much. I'd bet they want to support you, but will readily respect your needs."

"Thanks." Bucky's voice was shaken, the overwhelming evidence that the people he'd expected to fear and hate him were prepared to welcome him home with open arms still throwing him.

Parking the truck, Steve noted the assembled crowd was organized and orderly in a way that only military personnel could pull of so seamlessly. As the four exited the vehicle, meeting on the sidewalk toward the door, one person from the crowd approached.

"Pardon the interruption, Commander." The young Captain addressed McGarrett first as he stood between him and the others.

"That's okay, Captain. I take it you've been selected as the spokesperson for the crowd."

"Indeed." His eyes shifted to Bucky as he and Cap stepped forward. "We know you need to get inside, but we wanted to make sure you knew that we're all standing with you. When it's all said and done, everyone on base would be thrilled if you and Captain Rogers ever wanted to come by and show us a thing or two."

All three men chuckled at the last comment.

"I believe we might be able to work something out." Bucky grinned, feeling far calmer than he had at any time since finding out what was happening today. "Please let everyone know I appreciate their support more than I will likely every be able to adequately express." He extended his flesh hand forward, shaking the Captain's hand before the younger man headed back to his comrades.

"You know, I'm don't even think I ever managed to amass a crowd this big during my peak." Cap elbowed him.

"Only because SHIELD kept you under lock and key after they thawed you out. Had everyone known you were back before the whole alien invasion thing, I'm sure there would have been massive celebrations in your honor." Bucky smirked at him.

Approaching the door, it swung open before they could reach for the handle, Lou grinning at them as they passed. "Welcome to the circus. We're right down the hall." He lead the way, clearly having already scoped things out. "They've kept the people in the room limited to the Governor, Five-0, Avengers, and Wade's team."

Bucky was surprised how full the room appeared given the limited list Lou had recited. Governor Denning stood between Chin and Kono. Tony, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Rhodey, and Sam all stood in the row behind them. Only Vision and Bruce weren't present. The former because he was concerned about alarming people unfamiliar with him, and the latter because he'd yet to return from his hiatus. Behind them in two rows stood the entire sixteen members of Seal Team 9.

Hurrying to his designated seat, Steve by his side. Bucky couldn't help the sense of shock he felt at having so many people here to have his back. Every time he'd imagined this day, he'd been surrounded by people wanting to crucify him for all the things he did while under HYDRA control. Not once had he let himself imagine that his day of reckoning would entail such displays of support as he had witnessed thus far.

Of course, the panel hadn't appeared.

As if summoned by his thoughts, the door at the side of the room opened and five men in impeccably starched and pressed uniforms strode in to fill the seats behind the raised platform. Two Army Generals, one each from the Marines and Air Force, and a Navy Admiral. All looking serious and not a single one looking his direction.

The entire room stood at attention as they found their seats, and Bucky wasn't convinced any of them were breathing. Or maybe that was just him.

"At ease everyone. Please, take your seats." The Army General in the middle spoke, finally looking at the crowd. "Sargent Barnes, are you aware of the reason for today's inquiry?"

"Yes, sir. The inquiry will review my actions during the time I was presumed dead between my separation from the Howling Commandos until the present day, decide the ramifications of those actions, and determine my future status as a still living US citizen." Bucky recited the explanation, though in far less positive and flattering terms than it had been relayed to him. He could feel Steve's incredulous stare boring into the side of his head.

"Son, you sound as if you don't expect to walk away from this," the Marine sounded surprised.

"My fate is in your hands, sir. My conditioning during my time with HYDRA may have prevented exerting my free will, but I have sense recovered all memories of that time and am aware of everything I did during my time as The Asset. I will accept whatever decision the panel reaches in regards to my future."

Bucky could feel the tension from the crowd radiating behind him. He knew the last thing any of them wanted was for him to roll over and let the panel imprison him. Hell, he wasn't fond of the idea, but standing here in front of them, he knew the only way to move forward was to submit himself to the will of those deemed fit to judge him. After all, he was The Asset … the Winter Soldier. He'd taken lives, torn families apart, all in the name of an organization that sought to destroy everything he stood for.

This time it was the Navy Admiral that responded. "Sargent Barnes, our intention today is not to extract further punishment for the heinous acts you were subject to during your time as a prisoner of war. And let's be clear, as far as everyone on this panel is concerned, the time period from when you fell from that train to when you escaped HYDRA's control following the events in DC is considered to have been a period of imprisonment."

"Now, we have all reviewed the information that was released during the SHIELD data purge as well as additional files that were provided to us. While we have already discussed this information and have reached a probable decision, we wish to ask a questions of a few members of today's audience. Mr. Stark, would you care to step forward."

Tony rose immediately, his usual tendency to be flippant with authority figures quelled by the fear that he was somehow going to hurt Bucky's chances of walking away. "Of course, sir." He approached the small stand and microphone positioned in the middle of the room.

"Mr. Stark, are you aware that according to now public files, Sargent Barnes is credited with the murder of your parents, Howard and Maria Stark?" A collective gasp filled the air, all eyes fixed on Tony as they awaited his response.

"Yes, sir. I am aware that the Winter Soldier is credited with their deaths. I am also aware that Sargent Barnes counted my father as a friend during the time they were acquainted during World War II. Howard spoke with great fondness of both he and Captain Rogers on a regular basis. Unfortunately, he found himself on the wrong side of HYDRA thanks to his continued research around the serum used on the Captain. If it hadn't been the Winter Soldier to kill them it would have been another HYDRA henchman. I'm just thankful that while he was brainwashed to the point of not knowing that he knew them, reports indicate their deaths were quick and reasonably painless."

"You're saying you don't want to seek vengeance against the man responsible for their deaths?" One of the generals pushed, looking rather surprised.

"Point me in the direction of the person that decided my father needed to die or the one that gave the Winter Soldier the kill order, and sure I'll be happy to serve up some vengeance. James Buchanan Barnes does not deserve to be on the receiving end of that vengeance. He had no part in that."

"I notice you distinguish between Sargent Barnes and the Winter Soldier when speaking. Do you view them as separate entities?"

"Yes sir. I do. Sargent Barnes is a good man, a war hero, a person with free will and the ability to make decisions regarding his actions. We've all read the history books and in more recent history I've had the pleasure of getting to know him. Everything about Bucky stands in stark contrast to the HYDRA asset known as the Winter Soldier. That asset a weapon, dragged through some of the most inhumane treatment possible until it lacked any sense of agency. It is impossible hold the actions of the asset against the man forced to submit to its creation." Tony's hands were balled into tight fists, frustration at the idea that these men might not understand the distinction.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. That will be all." The middle general dismissed him. "Commander Gutches, please step forward."

"Yes, sir." The SEAL rose immediately, taking the place Tony had just vacated.

"We understand you and your team took part in an unsanctioned mission to eliminate the HYDRA cell sent to recapture Sargent Barnes. Given the high standard of performance and ethics you require from your team, how would you describe Sargent Barnes' actions during that mission?"

"Yes, due to the sensitivity of the mission and under my direction, my team took part in the mission in question." Wade was prepared to take the heat for his decision though he knew he entire team would have his head for trying to take the fall alone. "Sargent Barnes' performance was above reproach. He was instrumental in planning the mission, adamant that he be the one put at risk, and determined to execute the entire thing with no civilians being placed in danger. He communicated clearly with everyone involved at all stages, executed his role without hesitation, and was immediately concerned with the welfare of the rest of the team at the conclusion of the mission. In short, should Sargent Barnes ever be interested in a career as a Navy SEAL, I imagine it would be quite the fight to see which team he landed on."

"Thank you, Commander. You may return to your seat."

"Yes, sir." Wade saluted before turning away from the panel.

"Commander McGarrett, you're next."

"Yes, sir." Steve stood, quickly approaching the stand.

"Commander, can you elaborate on how you and your team met Sargent Barnes?"

"Of course, sir. I received a call requesting assistance in keeping Sargent Barnes safe until a contingent from the Avengers could arrive to handle the threat against him. He had called and requested support after taking cover in an isolated area of Oahu after making several HYDRA agents tailing him. His primary concern was for the safety of those on the island. Given his training and abilities, he likely could have fought off the operatives, but knew that doing so increased the chances of collateral damage. Instead, he followed every instruction we gave him, provided as much information as he could to allow my team to quickly locate and identify the threat, and did everything he could to keep others safe."

"Commander Gutches already gave us some insight into the initial mission. Is there anything else you believe we should know from your experience with Sargent Barnes since the HYDRA cell was dealt with?"

"Sargent Barnes has been residing as a guest in my house since we initially made contact with him. While it will likely take him some time to fully recover from his time as a POW, he has established himself firmly in the small circle of people I trust beyond a shadow of a doubt. Most recently, Sargent Barnes was instrumental in preventing my kidnapping at the hands of Wo Fat. His quick thinking saved me and put an end to a years long struggle to apprehend a known criminal. With all do respect, sirs, Sargent Barnes deserves to have his identity and all military benefits restored. He deserves the opportunity to live his life however he wishes. He survived things that the majority of the population can't even imagine and has come through as one of the most decent people I have ever know. Every person on my team would say the same."

"Thank you, Commander McGarrett. You may take your seat." The Navy officer released him.

The panel members all rose, forming a tight circle behind their seats for a just a few moments before returning to their seats.

"First, we'd like to thank everyone for attending today. While we imagine there are several more of you willing to stand and give your own assessment of Sargent Barnes, the panel finds it unnecessary to hear further testimony. Sargent Barnes, are you prepared to hear the decision of the panel?"

"Yes sir." Bucky stood, trying to remain calm as he waited to hear his fate.

"The panel, having reviewed all evidence and testimony has determined the following. Sargent James Buchanan Barnes' records shall be updated to reflect his status as a prisoner of war from 1944 to 2015. He shall be awarded all back pay and benefits commiserate with that status. As far as the actions of the Winter Soldier, Sargent Barnes is absolved of all wrongdoing as it is the clear understanding of the court that all actions were taken under severe duress and were not in any way a reflection of the decisions or wishes of Sargent Barnes. This panel's decisions are a reflection of the opinion of the United States government and military. By all accounts, Sargent Barnes is a war hero, an exemplary soldier, and a good man. We wish him all the best in his future life."

The room fell silent as the general concluded his speech.

"Well if nobody else is going to say it, I will." The Marine general stood. "Congratulations on your freedom, son. I hear there's going to be a luau to rival any ever held on this island soon. If it's not too much to ask, I'd love to have a drink with you and get to know you better."

"Cheers to that." The rest of the panel joined.

Still partially stunned into silence, Bucky nodded. "Yes sirs. Of course. It would be my genuine pleasure."

Before he could say anything else, he felt Steve's arms crushing him to against the blond's chest. "Hear that, Buck. You've officially received absolution."

At those words, Bucky sobbed against his best friend's chest, the feeling of more arms surrounding him barely registering.

By the time he'd regained his composure, and stood straight again, he looked around the room. The panel had cleared, but everyone else remained huge smiles reflecting their happiness at the decision.

Governor Denning stepped forward, "Congratulations, Bucky. Let me be the first to officially welcome you to Hawaii."

"Thank you, Governor. It's nice to officially be here." He grinned at the politician, the reality that he was actually free to resume a normal life.

"I already have someone on my team ensuring all the necessary paperwork is being pushed through so you can get a drivers license, open a bank account, and get all your back pay and benefits sorted out. For now, enjoy your freedom and have some fun. Nothing changes from when last we spoke, you are welcome here as long as you choose to make Oahu your home and welcome to join McGarrett's team or pursue any other venture you want to while you're here."

"Wow, I guess I hadn't even gotten to the part where I needed to think through how I was going to make all that happen. It's still sinking in that it's an option in the first place." He accepted the hand Denning offered, shaking it with a warm smile.

"Now, I should get back at it and I believe you have an large group of adoring fans that would like an update." The governor pointed toward where the majority of the population of the base was waiting outside.

Before everyone could disperse, McGarrett caught their attention. "I'm sure many of you have things to get back to, but for anyone that is interested, there's plenty of beer and pizza to be had at my place this evening. Bring your suits and stop by if you're interested."

The group hooted and hollered in approval of the plan.

"I hope you're ready to buy a lot of pizza." Danny quipped.

"Totally worth it. He deserves a celebration with friends." McGarrett grinned. "Bucky, I believe you should lead us all out of here."

Nodding, Bucky glanced over to his Steve, making sure the blond was at his side as they headed for the door. They were met with smiles from everyone they met as onlookers took in the fact he was walking out freely and with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Walking out the front door, Bucky stopped on the sidewalk the Avengers, Five-0, and SEAL team 9 behind him. Raising his hands, he let out a loud cheer and his voice was quickly joined by a chorus of excited yells.

Once the crowd finally calmed down, the teams headed their vehicles, plenty of them saying they intended to be at McGarrett's place later in the day.

"Something tells me you're going to need more beer, McGarrett." Tony stopped beside him on the way to Kono's car. "Why don't you let me take care of the arrangements for tonight?" Steve started to argue, but he could see it was important to the shorter man.

"If you're sure it's not too much trouble."

"Trust me, it's not." Tony grinned up at him.

A few minutes later, McGarrett, Danny, Bucky, and Cap were headed off the base toward home.

"You know, we should probably stop and let Grace know. I know you said you'd call and let the school know, but I'm sure she's like an in person update." Cap suggested as they drove.

"You might be right." Danny chuckled imagining how excited Grace would be when she got the news. By the end of the day, anyone with access to television, radio, or the internet was likely to know once the official statement was released, but at this point they could still surprise her.

"To the school we go then." McGarrett nodded, following the route that would lead them to Grace.

On the way, the men agreed they would ask to have Grace sent to the office rather than going to her classroom and disrupting the day for everyone. With McGarrett driving, it didn't take long to reach the school and the four hurried into the building to avoid drawing attention.

Already familiar with Danny and McGarrett, the front office staff let them straight in and agreed to send for Grace. As they waited, the principal came out of her office to greet them.

"It's an honor to meet you Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes." She shook their hands. "I hope you received the messages from everyone."

"I did, ma'am. It meant a lot that they took the time to do it." He smiled warmly. "Grace mentioned you were hoping we could come in for a visit sometime. If you'll let us know when it would be least disruptive, we'd be glad to spend as much of a day as you believe is appropriate with the classes."

"That would be amazing, but please let us know what works best for your schedules. Given a few days of warning, we can make almost any day work just fine. It would be such a treat for the entire school."

"Bucky!" Before they could discuss any other details, Grace flew into the room, launching herself at the super soldier. "You're here! It went okay? Just like Governor Denning promised? Are you free?" Her arms and legs were wrapped around him as he stood up straight again, having stooped down to catch her.

"Sure am, Gracie. It couldn't have gone any better. We're gonna have a big party a Steve's place tonight to celebrate." He squeezed her tight. "We wanted to come tell you so you wouldn't worry and could focus on your classes the rest of the day."

"Smart thinking. I think everyone in my class was too worried about it to really focus this morning. Ms. Sharon will be thrilled to bits that we can get back to work now."

Setting her back on her feet, Bucky gave her one more quick squeeze. "Then you better get back to it. I'll see you after school, okay?"

"Got it!" Grace beamed at him before turning toward the other three. She stopped to give each of them a hug before hurrying back to her class to share the good news.

"Maybe I should put everyone out of their misery and make a school wide announcement." The principal laughed as she watched Grace half run half skip down the hallway.

"That might be more efficient." Danny smirked at her.

Without any other prompting, she ducked behind the secretaries desk and turned on the announcement system. "Attention all faculty and students. I'm aware that many of you have been anxiously awaiting word on the official results from Sargent Barnes' inquiry today. I'm happy to announce that we have received word that everything went well and if everyone is on their best behavior he and Captain Rogers will be coming to visit our school very soon."

Setting the microphone down, she laughed at the sound of the excited cheering throughout the school.

"I don't think I've ever heard them that excited, not even when we announce the final dismissal for summer break."

Everyone was smiling as they headed out of the school, sounds of celebration following them out the door.

"How's it feel to be free?" Cap asked as approached the truck.

"Feels good. Still not sure it's really sunk in yet, but it feels damn good." Bucky slung an arm around Steve's shoulders. "Even better knowing I'm not alone."

"Not alone, Buck. Never alone."

"He's right, you know." McGarrett chimed in, "Remember, we're ohana…"

"Til the end of the line," the other three recited with him in unison.

*~*~*~OHANA~*~*~*

A/N: So I'm pretty sure not a bit of that whole military inquiry panel was remotely close to realistic, but I'm writing fanfic not some procedural drama.

Anyway, this wasn't how I anticipated this chapter going based on how things were left in the last one, but apparently Denning and his aides kinda jumped the gun. I think this will actually conclude the initial story, but I still have to finish What Happens in Vegas and have a myriad of other shorter stories that can live in this universe if readers are interested.  
So please drop me a line in the reviews and let me know if you want more (i.e. the animal sanctuary, Grace and Kono's spring break trip, the luau, any number of random things that might happen now that these two groups have manage to merge into a single universe).


End file.
